


[cl/dm]邀请一位可爱的女性一起吃饭

by inscre



Series: SPQR [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inscre/pseuds/inscre
Summary: *库罗德x帝弥托利，微量希尔凡x菲利克斯，希尔妲x玛丽安奴*基于帝弥托利 & 希尔凡支援对话*库罗德(攻)女装，含剧透，私设，魔改，OOC
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: SPQR [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187216
Comments: 19
Kudos: 6





	1. 反爬虫

正文下章开始  
盗文爬虫死全家

☆⌒(*＾-゜)v


	2. SPQR.PartI-I

I

*————*————*————*————*————*————*

>加尔古·玛库 · 图书馆外 <

“我听说，法嘉斯的骑士们向来信守承诺。无论是对于战斗，对于主君，还是对他们选中伴侣的誓言。”  
“怎么？难道你也想试试那个传言——听说那位帝弥托利阁下，正在物色中意的伴侣人选。”

法嘉斯王子正在寻找一位女性伴侣的消息，与鸟儿的啁啾声一道，落入里刚嫡子的耳中。  
帕迈拉人并非有意偷听女孩子们的午休对话，只因图书馆旁的大树枝繁叶茂，不仅树杈之间为逃避信仰课程的金鹿级长提供了最佳位置，浓密的树荫下，也同是修道院学生们钟爱的午餐地点。

一个女孩惊呼：“难道你不动心？那可是法嘉斯的唯一的王子陛下，抓到他的心，就能平步登上王妃的位置。而那之后，就是王后的宝座。”  
另一个女孩叹息：“你这个傻瓜。可千万不要把鱼眼当做了珍珠，不要把黄铁当做了真金，更不要因为贵族的头衔就搞错了对象。虽然同样是贵族，但真正优秀的夫婿，应该是来自帝国的男孩，当然，联盟的家族也不失为次之的备选。”  
“……难道，法嘉斯未来的王还比不上帝国的家臣？”  
“骑士们的王都坐落在极北的都城，冰冻的北风从飞龙节开始呼啸，积年的冰霜至到大树之节也不会消融。一年中的一半时间都只能啃食冻硬的肉干，帕迈拉的行商都不愿拜访布雷达德家族的王畿，会造访那里的，除了阿比鲁聂的采挖人，就是入侵的斯灵人与凶残的魔兽。你真的想离开家人，嫁去那么可怕的地方吗？”

女学生们的讨论没能再继续传入库罗德的耳朵，只有一句话在他脑子里不断盘旋：帝弥托利正在寻找一位女伴。

*————*————*————*————*————*————*

> 女生寝室 · 希尔妲房间 <

“女孩子妆点打扮的方法？哎，库罗德同学，突然问起这种事……你这是，有了喜欢的对象吗？”  
“那倒不是。”金鹿的级长摇着头，“这不是为了别的人。我想试用这些把戏的对象，是我自己。”  
“你想要把自己……装扮成女生？”  
面对库罗德一如往常的轻松笑脸，希尔妲一时无法分辨，这到底是对于她的恶作剧，还是个认真的请求。  
考虑了一会儿，凭借自己对于级长的了解，希尔妲做出了可能性最大的猜测。  
“库罗德同学，你是打算捉弄别人吗？”  
“捉弄？”金鹿的短暂地思考了一下，又再次露出一副“不要紧张嘛”的神情，“你看，今年的年底，原本就有舞会，就算是为那个为准备一下……不是很合理吗？”  
“唔恩。这听起来更加可疑了啊……”库罗德的回答避重就轻，根本没有解释原因，但希尔妲的心确实被舞会二字吸引了。  
“希尔妲，你的舞裙准备好了吗？我听说，加尔古·玛库有家裁缝店……就算是阿德拉斯蒂亚的歌姬们，也在那里订制礼服。”  
“那些在舞台上献唱的美丽歌姬们？”粉色的眼睛闪烁着向往的星星，但少女的心中的天枰，美丽舞裙却尚不足以完全抵消库罗德的恶作剧会带来的麻烦。希尔妲想了想，又无辜地睁大眼睛，“我是很愿意帮忙库罗德同学啦……可是接下来的战术考试好忙。人家看是连看书的时间都不完全足够……”  
“好的，好的。我懂了。作为交换，我会找人帮你补完战术课的作业……不，这样，我亲自来帮你写战略对策。怎么样？”  
“太好了！”少女举起双臂，发出撒娇胜利的欢呼，“正巧，伊古纳兹同学前几天刚好从城里带回来了最流行的化妆品。接下来，就都包在我身上啦！”  
“不愧是希尔妲，还是一贯地值得信任啊。”

虽然当时是这样说的，但同窗的技术还是给金鹿的级长结结实实地上了一课。  
当库罗德在站镜前，在看到希尔妲的最终成果时，竟然有一小会儿，感觉自己失去了语言的能力。  
“怎么了怎么了，库罗德同学，给点点评嘛。这可是我的信心之作呢”  
“确、确实……”看着镜中人熟悉的面容，库罗德忍不住一手去触摸着镜面、一手捏着自己的脸颊，以证实这确实依然是自己的脸，“……这该说是，超出我预计的…值得信任啊……”  
长久以来，在他的身上，继承自父亲的帕迈拉血统占据着上风。深栗色的鬈发、焦糖色的皮肤，只要一眼，就能让任何一名东方大陆的来客想起故乡、想起阳光照耀下的金色草甸与滑翔过山谷的褐甲飞龙。而现在，在哥纳利尔小姐的妙手之下，男性特征的骨架消隐下去，露出一双碧绿湖水般深邃的眼睛，温柔的眼神、细腻柔滑的肌肤与淡粉色的双唇。  
“那是当然！”这幅杰作的创造者也是得意地看了又看，“我还是很有自信的，库罗德……啊，现在应该叫你，库罗妲同学？”

不等库罗德回应，两人的对话就被敲门声打断。  
在轻轻的两声抠门后，胆怯的女声在门外响起，呼喊着希尔妲的名字。  
“抱、抱歉。希尔妲同学……关于今晚的飞行训练……”  
“来了，来了，啊，是玛丽安奴。训练！糟糕……我这就去……”  
过分沉浸于自己的创作，希尔妲这时才被敲门声带回现实。

今晚是贝雷丝老师亲自指导的飞龙骑行，她可不想错过这个——但在她打开门时，门口玛丽安奴睁大的眼睛，却提醒了希尔妲：她又忘记了，自己房间里已经有了一位客人。  
“啊、等等，玛丽安奴，我现在还不能……”  
等希尔妲想起掩饰，已经太晚。  
学生寝室并没有空间让被化妆后的库罗德躲避，只是无意地向屋中一瞥，蓝发的少女就惊讶地掩住了嘴。  
“你、你是……库罗德……同学？”  
“哎呀。竟然这么轻易就被认出来了吗？”正在整理身上的女性士官服，发现露馅的库罗德抬起头，脸上依然是那副坦荡的笑容，“看起来你的技术还不太成熟嘛，希尔妲。”  
“怎么会~人家明明很有信心呢！”  
粉发的少女气呼呼地挥舞着拳头。这令人怜爱的模样，分明是贵族家弱不禁风的次女，几乎要让人忘记，这也是一双能轻松挥舞哥纳利尔家传战斧的手臂。  
“不、不是的……”玛丽安奴慌忙摆手，“我、我没认出来……我想大家都不会以为这是……库罗德同学。我只是，只是……看到了那个发辫……”  
库罗德和希尔妲同时看向镜中。

“确实呢。”  
库罗德不由地摸了摸自己右侧脸颊旁摇晃的发辫。  
在这个修道院学校中、不……可能在整片加尔古·玛库地区，也找不到第二个留有这种发型的人。  
“库罗德同学的发型太有辨识性了。可我原本就不擅长这种精细的编发工作嘛。”希尔妲有些泄气，也顺手撩把一下自己双马尾，但一道灵光马上闪过她的脑海。猛然转头，粉色的眼睛亮闪闪地锁定了门口的同学，“啊，说起搭理发饰的方法——玛丽安奴同学……？”  
“哎、哎……我确实是会梳理头发……可是……现在是怎么回事呢？”  
被突然点名的少女胆怯地后退了半步，随即意识到房间中另外的两个人正紧紧盯着自己头顶的编起的蕾丝发髻。  
“原来如此，真是个不错的提议啊，希尔妲。”  
金鹿的级长露出了会心的笑容，立即与希尔妲一人一只手臂地将依然愣住门口的女孩拽进了房内。  
“那么，接下来，我要就拜托你了啊，玛丽安奴同学！”

在飞行训练场，贝雷丝无奈地看了几遍时钟。  
虽然金鹿的孩子并不总是完全守时，但今晚的飞行训练的集体迟到也太奇怪了。只是，即使是被女神眷顾的传奇之人，也无法预料到，今晚金鹿班的缺席，竟会是几周后青狮班骚动的源头。


	3. SPQR.PartI-II

II

*————*————*————*————*————*————*

>加尔古·玛库 · 理学研讨会教室 <

“你到底在想什么，'邀请一位可爱的女性一起吃饭 '，你怎么会让他立下这种约定？！”  
“别激动啊，菲利克斯。”抬头看了一眼正在前方，汉尼曼老师正在黑板上奋笔疾书，确认了不会被抓住现行，希尔凡才继续歪着头，咬在菲利克斯耳旁，低声解释，“你总不觉得我们的王子陛下真的会为了和我的约定，而去随便找个女孩吃饭吧?”  
“你太小看那头山猪的决心了。”  
菲利克斯的手中，一支无辜的铅笔正被弯折着，发出吱嘎的哀鸣。  
“你想想看嘛，就算是去找人搭讪。他那么认真的个性，也一定会选择一位真正喜欢的小姐……你不觉得这是件好事吗？至少光是认清修道院的各位年轻女士的名字，也足够让他远离训练场和图书馆一段时间了。适当地作为休息，不是也挺不错的？”

沉稳的男声从聊得正起劲的两个人身边响起。  
“希尔凡同学。请你解释一下这里的公式。”  
“啊、啊啊，好的……糟糕。”  
低估了理学教授的实战能力，直到汉尼曼教授无声地走到身边、出声提醒，希尔凡才开始慌忙翻书。  
而菲利克斯则是在一旁抱起手臂、挂起事不关己神色，无视了竹马骑士投去哀怨的眼神：明明每次也都有菲利克斯参与，但为什么被抓住的总是只有自己？

只是，希尔凡抱持着过分乐观的设想的，可不只是汉尼曼教授对顽劣学生的容忍程度。

*————*————*————*————*————*————*

>加尔古·玛库 · 图书馆 <

帝弥托利发现，自己根本记不住那些女孩子们的姓名。

在理论课上的，以先贤名字命名的战术，又或是武器商人带来的，以产地和材质命名的武具，总是能轻松地进入他的大脑。可是，各位年轻女士的名字，总像是与他的记忆相斥的磁石，无论他如何试图记住，也会很快溜掉。  
希尔凡预估的“王子陛下的休憩”并没有实现，反而是，帝弥托利不得不在每天的训练后抽出额外的时间整理信息，以期找到一位合适的女性进行邀约。这额外课业使得他原本不足的睡眠时间变得更加紧张。

终于结束了今天部分的名录阅览，帝弥托利合上手上的名册，叹着气摇了摇头。他知道那些年轻美丽的面容很快就会如泡沫般在他的脑中消散，但至少，他已经尽力了。  
揉了揉眼睛，他转头取来查阅到一半的历史书，在手指触摸到陈旧的皮质封面时，那些大陆与国家随着他的翻动一页页展开，在快速地以目光穿越海洋与山脉时，帝弥托利才重新感受到，深夜的图书馆中特有的静谧与安宁。

希尔凡到底是怎么与女性的嬉闹中得到休息的？  
这大概与贝雷丝老师为何能自如地挥舞创造者之剑可以成为并列谜题。

正准备重新集中注意力，从昨日停止的地方继续阅读史料，头颅内侧，一阵尖锐的刺痛又阻止了帝弥托利。  
“……头，好疼。”  
王子以手指用力对着不安跳跃的血管位置摁下去，试图以此阻止身体对于意志的叛乱。像这样地低声自语着、以语言承认不适，也是在杜笃或菲利克斯不在身边时，他才能坦露自我的放松表现。如果被其他人听到，接下来的，又会是一连串以各种方式的劝他休息的说词，光是想起那些劝谏，帝弥托利就感觉到此刻头疼又加重到几分。

“您看起来不太舒服。”  
“是谁？！”  
起初，帝弥托利以为又是那些鬼魂。但很快他就分辨出其中的差别——鬼魂嚎叫的永远只是复仇，而不会如此亲密地关心他的个人感觉。  
声音渐渐靠近。  
“王子陛下总不会认为，在深夜造访图书馆也是法嘉斯王室的特权？”  
“不……我没有那个意思。”

从图书馆的角落，搭话的人向他走来。借着曚昽的灯火，帝弥托利能判明，那是同届的女式士官制服，却无法看清对方的脸，只能判断出对方的肤色。那是在芙兰朵大陆罕见的颜色，除了达斯卡和帕迈拉，帝弥托利想不出还有哪里的民族也具有这样的外貌。布里基特群岛来客的名字闪现过一瞬，但马上被他划掉，显然，眼前这位的通用语比佩托拉‧马克聂阿利小姐流畅太多。

“那就太好了，”搭话者边说着，边拉开王子身旁的座椅，大方地落座，“您在看的这本书，我也很有兴趣，这是关于芙拉朵诸国政体的历史沿革吧？……真可惜我们不能像国统治者们分割大陆一般、将一本书粗暴地分扯为两半。所以，法嘉斯的王子陛下，你愿意将看到的部分讲解给我听听吗？”  
“这倒是不难做到……”帝弥托利谨慎地将椅子向后挪了两寸，却听到对方轻声地嗤笑，“抱、抱歉？请问是我有所冒犯吗？”  
“没什么，只是，王子陛下，您这幅畏惧的样子，和传言中的可不一样。”  
“什么……传言？”  
“学院里的女学生们都在流传：法嘉斯的王子陛下正在四处寻找女性搭讪。可您这幅样子，见到我倒像是见到了奥格玛山脉的毒蛇……这幅样子，你真的能找到女伴吗？”  
“不、不，这是误会！”传言已经如此不堪了吗？惊骇之中，帝弥托利只想要立即澄清。  
“那个约定是因为……”可是，解释的话语刚要涌出，王子陛下又支吾着无法开口。他总不能真的如实相告：自己寻找女孩，只是为了让希尔凡兑现赌约的另一半诺言，改善行为举止。  
诚然，这并非低劣的理由，但像这样，利用一位女性以作为实现目的的手段，也有违骑士精神。

当帝弥托利还在苦恼如何开口时，对方却先一语道破。  
“难道你……是为了什么骑士之间的约定？”  
“您怎么知道——”  
心事被看穿，帝弥托利不禁惊讶。  
“比如，你为了说服什么人去做什么事，于是就以年轻女士的名声和情感作为了赌注。”  
全中。  
眼看已经无需再瞒，帝弥托利干脆诚心悔过。  
“我、我很抱歉，因为这种理由而引起讨论……但是，请您相信，我还没有做过这种事，我从未邀请过任何人……”  
“你还真是不擅于说谎啊。”在跃动的烛光中，年轻女士的眼神闪了闪，忍住一丝笑意，“我只是试探一下，没想到王子陛下就全部招供了。”

——是错觉吗？  
纵使只有一瞬间，但帝弥托利捕捉到了，对方眼中闪过的一丝狡黠灵光。那双明亮的绿色眼睛倒是让帝弥托利联想起另一个人——可是，他不记得听说过那位联盟领袖的长孙还有任何同龄的女性亲戚也在今年入学。

无论如何，应对不妥当的是自己。  
不在去猜测对方的来由，帝弥托利将手中的书籍推向女性的方向。  
“我无意隐藏……这件事的起因毕竟是我不成熟的决策。既然您已经知道了我寻找女性的原因并非出于本心的情感，那我也不便再打搅。这本书……既然您有兴趣，就请您继续阅读吧，作为我的道歉。那今晚我就先告辞……”  
“等一下，帝弥托利。”  
猛然听到女性直呼他的名字，王子不禁愣住。  
毕竟，这学院中，即使他百般重申，也鲜少有人愿以他的名字而非头衔称呼。  
“你已经说完了你的想法，那么，为什么不听听我的呢？”  
“您的……想法？”  
女性士官露出微笑。  
“你对女性的寻找并非出于私情，但并不代表我对你不感兴趣……”  
“您……这、这是……什么意思。”  
对方边说着边倾身靠近，王子不禁退却着向后仰去，直到整个后背都落入椅背，无处可避。这学院的人或敬畏他的头衔，或恐惧他的传言，并没有人敢于如此主动地接近。  
但此刻，一只手——带着黑色的麂皮手套——却主动落在他的赤裸的手背上。  
“两个人的结识，不是应该先从交换名字开始吗？”绿色的眼睛闪耀着，如传说中的猫眼石一般。越是想要看清宝石中闪光的瞳线，就越会被宝石吸去灵魂，忘却自我，“请你也以我的名字相称。”  
“您、您的名字是……”  
对方将王子的一只手翻转向上，划下了一串字母。  
帝弥托利跟着念出了这串落在他手中的名字。  
“库、库罗……妲？”


	4. SPQR.PartI-III

III

*————*————*————*————*————*————*

>加尔古·玛库 · 城镇 · 茶肆 <

这……还是太冒险了。

库罗德烦躁地折弄着士官服的衣角。  
选择于此相会，自然不是他一时的心血来潮。  
茶肆的客人来往不息，没人会注意一个女学生独自在桌边烦恼。

加尔古·玛库地处芙朵拉大陆中心的位置，吸引各地的行商、佣兵、与寻找机会的普通人于此地交会。再加上招募各地学生的修道院，本地居早学会在鱼龙混杂中明哲保身，其中，要义之一就是不对外貌异样的对象多生好奇。像现在，以这幅装扮坐在这里，库罗德虽然能感觉到偶尔有人投来视线，却没听到人群中任何议论私语。  
正是因为可以轻松地混入市井，库罗德才选择了在这里——修道院墙外的城镇茶肆——与人约见。

可是，帝弥托利真的会来吗？  
金鹿学院的级长不断以手指折起衣角，松开，又再绕紧。像是摆弄一颗不存在手中的棋子。  
自从第一次的图书馆试探，他与青狮的级长也继续不时地在深夜“巧遇”。按照库罗德的观察，即使他的行为举止越来越大胆放肆，总是被他戏弄到窘境的帝弥托利也还是没有意识到，与自己对话的并非哪位神秘的女学生，而是乔装打扮之后的老熟人。  
到底是应该庆幸自己的装扮没被看穿、以此嘲笑王子陛下的迟钝，还是由此哀叹，同年的两个学级之间竟也如此生疏？  
虽然他原本只是想借着这个机会，试探法嘉斯王子，收集把柄，为将来的谋算作储备。但这样下去，别说打破国家之间的隔阂，就连两个相邻宿舍的学生们都做不成朋友。

“说到底……和他也没有那么熟悉嘛。”  
自语着心事，库罗德心神不宁地换了个坐姿。他克制着身体的惯性，放弃了豪放地分开双腿、将手枕在脑后的舒服姿态，转而以在父亲家族中被教训过的“端正坐姿”向窗边转身，以单手撑着下巴。  
帝弥托利到底会不会遵守约定，也是另一个问题。

关于青狮的学生，总有名声在外的箴言：法嘉斯的骑士们向来信守承诺。但“库罗妲”毕竟只与帝弥托利在图书馆中见几次，而平易近人的王子陛下几乎与学院中所有的学生、老师寒暄过……只因为几天前，这位不愿透露身份的“库罗妲”塞去的字条，就按照上面的时间、地点贸然赴约。无论从王室应有的警惕性还是贵族常见的傲慢态度来推测，这次约出陛下会面的成功概率都希望渺茫。

那么，他自己为什么还是在今天提早到场，一直等待到了现在？  
库罗德自己也说不明白。

——不如就此放弃吧！  
作为谋略家，审时度势正是最重要的品质。在这样的周六下午，正是难得的自由活动时间，他还有一大堆想要追查的事件。无论是继续探查芙蕾的血统、还是研究贝雷丝老师的纹章，无论哪件，都比在此消磨时间更有意义。

“美丽的小姐，您是一个人吗？”  
“……哈啊？”  
库罗德实在不认为被提问的对象是自己，但战斗的直觉确实警告着他，有人已经侵入了他的警备距离。  
转过头，金鹿的级长看到，几个平民打扮的年轻人正以这张桌子为中心，绕成了半圆，以人墙将他与周围隔开。

啧，这个布阵方式，根本没留下给人逃跑的空隙嘛……  
库罗德已经感知到了麻烦的降临，而接下来，对方的话也证实了他的预期。

“我们看到，你自己在这里坐了很久。是在等人吗？是不是约会的对象放了你鸽子？……啧啧，谁能忍心这样的美人等待啊。不如这样，我们这里有几张歌剧的演出票，今晚就和我们一起乐乐？”  
“太老套了。”  
现在的年轻人……到底都在想什么啊？  
听到对方的明确来意，库罗德不禁脱口而出，连写着“乏味”二字的白眼都没忍住。但想起自己此刻还是库罗妲，他马上收回表情，露出合宜身份的假笑。  
“真是遗憾啊，我对那种东西没有任何兴趣。”

还不能在这里撕破脸皮，库罗德希望对方可以自觉地知难而退。  
作为级长，以武力收拾几个平民不是问题。对于此刻的库罗德，难题在于，他绝不可以暴露身份。自己的这身上的这件女生制服，还是希尔妲找到同样175cm身高的卡多莉奴小姐借来的。当然，女剑士做梦也想不到，这件旧制服会在哪里焕发新生。真的有所折损，哪怕是沾上一滴血迹，帮忙的希尔妲也会被他卷入麻烦。

遗憾的是，这种贵族小姐式的委婉拒绝，对于平民出身的小混混们根本无效。  
“别这么说嘛，不试试怎么知道——你们这种远道而来的贵族小姐，很喜欢这种东西吧，啊？这么美妙的年纪，只有自己在芙朵拉孤独度过也太可惜了。有我们加尔古·玛库的本地人来做伴，不好吗？”  
“……看来该说道歉的是我呢……一直以来都对洛伦兹太严苛了。不、与你们比起来，就连希尔凡的措辞都已经是不得了的典雅……这座城市的女性们，平时都在遭受什么样的折磨啊——”  
这上古的搭讪方式，让库罗德深深叹息。但也同样让他明白，为什么这群人，明明看到了他身上的学院制服，还是敢于前来试探。  
如同学院里的平民女性寻找情窦初开的贵族男性，这里的平民男性们也正怀揣一颗成为乘龙快婿入赘贵族家庭的传奇梦。

“到此为止吧，我已经有婚约对象了。”  
库罗德的回答直截了当。  
当然，这句也是不折不扣的扯谎。他只希望，这可以从根源斩断对方的妄想。

可对方依然不愿就此罢休。  
“只是看个歌剧，你的未婚夫也不会那么小气的——你看，他让你等了这么久，根本就是不在乎你嘛。”

周围的人听到争吵，也开始向这边偷看，却没人打算见义勇为。而这正是此地居民的生存要义之二：少凑热闹、不管闲事。  
库罗德内心哀叹一声，不禁转而思考今天到底是什么日子：从法嘉斯的王子到街上的混混，似乎都商量好了要与他作对。  
在修道院中的生活，还会有比这更糟的一天吗？

如果真的以女装姿态再次被拆穿身份，那接下来，可就不能凭借一句“恶作剧”而轻松脱身。别人暂且不论，但那位持有奇霍尔之纹章的妹控教授，一定会借着这个让金鹿级长无法反击的机会，将这件事叨念到毕业。库罗德甚至可以预见，在自己毕业后的十年内，这故事也会被西提斯作为最喜欢的反面典型，以此反复训诫学弟学妹们。  
想到这黑历史将会要伴随自己到至少三十岁，这恐怖的未来让年方17岁的级长背后一阵冷汗。

强迫自己把西提斯教授的脸赶出脑海，库罗德摸了摸口袋，旋即又是一阵失望：这件只为会见帝弥托利的衣服中，当然没有他备用的毒草药物。想要靠药物让他们多跑几次厕所，自己趁机脱身的作战也不可能了。

眨眼的功夫内，以上的念头全部在库罗德脑中运算完毕。  
留给他的唯一解答就只剩下：先在此妥协，与他们离开，在没有人的的街巷里再以拳脚给几个人好好开上一课,。  
接受希尔妲的埋怨与面对西提斯的唠叨，库罗德双手双脚地投票给前者。

“我知道了……那就……”  
做出了决定，正在他不情愿地慢慢站起身时，库罗德却听到了熟悉的声音。  
“他们是……您的朋友吗？”

无声地出现在那群人身后，库罗德还是一眼就看到了帝弥托利。  
法嘉斯陛下的总是很显眼，不仅是个子上比这群混混高了半个头，还有那种被妥善驯养过的挺拔仪态，以及写着“王子”二字的面容。此刻，青狮级长这仪态甚至颇有几分游吟诗人喜欢的、天降正义的调调。  
果然，这男主角般的出场方式，立即引起了混混们的不安。  
“你是、什么人！”  
“喂，不许捣乱。”  
“这里没你说话的份！让开！”

“你迟到了！”  
情况有变。库罗德当机立断。  
他马上起身，以肩膀撞开了最弱的两个人，而后扑入青狮级长的怀中。在一个结实的拥抱之后，紧紧拽住了帝弥托利的手臂，虽然只有五厘米的身高差，但金鹿级长还是努力饰演起出小鸟依人的姿态，而后对还在目瞪口呆的混混们堆出假笑，“抱歉啊，各位，这就是我的未婚夫。”  
立竿见影。  
“啧……竟然是真的有啊。”  
在正统英雄救美剧本光环的威慑下，几人也垂头丧气地小声抱怨着，准备散开。毕竟，他们只想捡漏，并不想忤逆贵族。

眼看麻烦就已经被轻松化解，库罗德暗自决定，看在提供了最佳解决方案的份上，不去嘲笑帝弥托利的俗套出场方式。

但是，他却低估了帝弥托利——法嘉斯王子的敏感与固执。  
“我不是她的婚约对象。”  
“唉、唉唉唉？”  
比库罗德惊讶更大声的是那几个已经转头、准备离开的平民，混混们的惊讶马上变成针对库罗德的愤怒。  
“你、你在说谎——可恶，你这臭……”  
“啊……等等，帝弥托利……这……”  
难道这个人就没有名为战术配合的常识吗？  
就在库罗德黑着脸，再次开动脑筋，飞速思考如何挽救事态时，帝弥托利轻轻挣脱了他的手。

“会让一位年轻的女士说出这种假话，是因为你们在纠缠她吧。”  
“啰嗦、既然你和她没关系，那就趁早滚开——”  
“请向她道歉。”  
“这个女人骗了我们，是她才应该——”  
“向她道歉。”  
帝弥托利重申了要求，又向那群人踏去了半步。

从库罗德的角度，只能看到法嘉斯王子陛下绷紧的肩膀与后背。但茶肆中突然的安静与几个混混惊惧的神情，已经足够让某些过去的道听途说，在金鹿级长耳边响起警鸣。

——那家伙？哼。根本是头野兽。你不想受伤，也不想死掉吧？那就少和他扯上关系。  
——被帝弥托利抓住的话，上一整天的道德课程就算了。问题是被那个怪力殴打的话，可是真的会死的。

……如果，这位法嘉斯王子真的在这里动手。

“是我不好。”被回避危机的直觉警告着，库罗德脱口而出，同时快步绕向帝弥托利的眼前，伸开手，挡住背后的平民们，“主动戏弄他们的人……是我。所以，他们不需要道歉。”  
“……是吗？”

冷。  
只是被那双眼睛盯着，库罗德就不自觉地打了个寒颤。明明应该澄澈的瞳色，却被深重阴郁的暗影覆盖。只是被看着，就会产生被突然投入极北荒原冷泉的错觉，刺痛骨髓的恐惧感、剥夺着战意与心智。  
但这不足以吓退未来的王者。马上镇定下来，库罗德迅速找到了突破口——帝弥托利神色中还潜藏着犹豫。  
王子陛下信任着“库罗妲”，而这就给了库罗德机会。

“……是这样的。因为……既然已经约定了时间，应该来的却迟到了。所以……我在生气。是这样，才开了过分的玩笑。对不对……路过的大哥们？”  
快速组织语言、安抚帝弥托利的同时，库罗德也转过头，对着呆若木鸡的混混们猛做眼色，直到他不得已地狠狠跺上其中一个人的脚，那几个人才如梦初醒地含糊回应着，四散而逃。

当库罗德再次将视线转回帝弥托利时，见到又是那位举止得体、态度谦逊的青狮级长了。  
“抱歉……确实，应该说对不起的人是我。”  
“……总之、坐下再说吧。”

妥善度过了小小的身份危机，金鹿级长却没有得到释下重负的轻松，只感到与猛兽对峙后、精疲力竭的疲惫。


	5. SPQR.PartI-IV

IV

*————*————*————*————*————*————*

>加尔古·玛库 · 城镇 · 茶肆 <

不愧是古罗斯塔尔家族的藏品，清香的甘菊茶提神醒脑，只咽下一口，温暖的感觉就顺着咽喉流入身体，消融残余的恐慌。  
库罗德这才活过来一般，长叹出声。

最初雀跃的心情已经完全熄灭，现在，他只希望能顺利地结束这次会面。这段时间不知来由的兴奋感褪去后，重新冷静的库罗德，只剩下一堆对于自己的疑问：说出邀约那晚的自己到底在想什么？今天等待的自己又在期待什么？说到底，自己为什么想要在图书馆外的地方，约见青狮级长？  
举起杯子，又咽下一口茶。库罗德劝说自己，放下那些想不通的问题。与其为过去决策的失误烦恼、浪费时间，还不如许愿自己的飞龙就在窗外，能将他立即带离此地。

况且，追究起策略失败之处，最大的问题不在于他，而在于帝弥托利。  
虽然，与这位王子在图书馆的闲聊还算愉快。青狮级长对于历史与战略颇有见地，针锋相对地进行讨论时，不仅可以提供法嘉斯视角，也愿意聆听库罗德的奇思妙想。但这这些乐趣，也仅限于王子可以冷静自持时。像今天这样，毫无配合精神、无法被控制的棋子，从开始就不应该收入棋局。

——那么，就在现在，放弃吧。  
库罗德暗自下定决心。

完全不知自己已被定义为弃子，帝弥托利鼓起勇气打破沉默。  
“……您刚刚……在帮他们说话。”  
“啊，啊。没错。”失去了兴致，库罗德也无心藻饰甜言蜜语，“你猜得不错。我替他们说话，也骗了你。”  
“果然。可是，为什么——”  
“为什么？那么我问你，”毫不客气，库罗德直指王子的破绽，“在刚才，如果他们拒绝道歉，你打算怎么办？”  
“这、我……我确实没有冷静地考虑过。”  
“总不会是要用暴力逼迫他们吧？作为级长，这种事情真的发生，是要连全学级、不，甚至其他两房的学生都要受到非议。而且，那个情况下，我都已经控制了局势，即使有些小的失算——”

不，他今天最大的失算，就是将约见地点约在了城镇。  
虽然在学校中以女装会面，可能会被眼尖的同学认出，但总不至于像刚才，几近闹到局势失控。如果惊动了修道院警卫，真不知道要如何收场——殴打平民的青狮级长与装扮成女性的金鹿级长。  
光是想到这两个词汇会招来的恶果，库罗德已是一身冷汗。更何况，再回想，他劝服帝弥托利的凶险程度，甚至胜过独力狩猎野外的魔兽。

“可是，我无法容忍他们对于您的态度——”  
“会变成这种情况，原本也是迟到的人不对。”  
语言化为利箭，会心一击，正中要害。  
青狮级长一时哑口无言。  
“您说的没错。这事的责任是因为我……”无可辩驳的事实削弱了王子陛下的气势，帝弥托利声音减弱，“如果我能及时找到这里，您就不会遭受那种屈辱了。谢谢您的指教，库罗妲小姐……果然，我还差得太远。”

这道歉的态度倒是还算诚挚。  
库罗德端起茶杯，再喝下一口。  
两人陷入另一阵沉默。  
当洋甘菊的香气完全浸润喉咙时，库罗德的心情也终于平复。  
他从最初就不应该有所期待。到底是为什么……在那种时候竟然觉得帝弥托利会与他有什么配合的默契？  
说到底，除去这一年的学院生活，他们的未来轨迹也不会再交错。

说了再多废话，不同路的人也不会成为朋友。

“好了。道歉的话就不要再继续说了。下次——”  
原本，他想告诉王子陛下：下次不可以再这样。  
但这种事情还会有第二次吗？  
这盘棋局，还没有走到将军的一步，他却已经厌倦了游戏。今天之后，这世上不会再有库罗妲。库罗德也根本没必要再空谈什么“以后”。他接下来要做的，就只要再随便应付几句，再找个机会溜走。

“唔，那么为什么会迟到呢？”库罗德随口岔开话题，当然，他对这提问的答案也毫无兴趣，“哈，总不会是迷路了或者帮助老婆婆搬运货物这样的理由……当然，要是真的打算这样找借口的话，我也可以接受。”  
“……我有些……身体不适。”

——差劲。  
无论是这人，还是这借口，都比预想的还要差劲。  
就算是希尔妲平时偷懒的借口都要高明太多。健壮得如同野兽的骑士，刚刚还想要动手伤人的级长，怎么看也不像是能说出这种话的人。  
库罗德直接表达被敷衍的不悦。  
“不想说也没关系，反正我也打算久留。你就不需要以这种谎话——喂……你真的没事吗？”

但只暼过一眼对面的人，他就改变了想法。  
粗木雕刻的茶杯正在王子的手中颤动着，粗糙的杯壁隐隐显出了裂纹。至于折磨杯子的人，本身还毫无自觉，正以另一手紧紧捂着额头，沉浸于剧痛的搏斗。  
“喂、喂——啧……”  
招呼了几声，青狮的级长依然毫无反应。  
实在不想在公共场合喊出王子的头衔，库罗德只能低声呼喊对方的名字。  
“帝弥托利？”  
王子陛下这才惊醒般地猛然一抖。手中香茶已经被洒出了半杯，但至少，可怜的杯子逃过了粉身碎骨的命运。

“……我、我又……？这里是……”  
那茫然的神色，让库罗德想起了，“库罗妲”第一次在图书馆见到的帝弥托利，那时的王子简直像是一个出现在了错误时间与错误地点的幽灵。  
“你这幅样子……又是头疼？”  
“不是……不、不对，也算是头疼。”还没完全清醒，法嘉斯的继承者半是在顺势回答问题，半是在自言自语，“……有些梦。有时候，会分不清是在清醒还是睡着。不，现在已经好多了。应该说，每次和您说话的时候，感觉都会好一些……实在是失礼了。”  
慢慢地，蓝色的眼睛逐渐恢复清明，重新聚焦回库罗德身上。

对于库罗德的计划，这正是个好机会。他可以借机劝说帝弥托利离开，他们今天的会面到此为止，库罗妲的存在也从此划上句号。  
一切都完美如计划，可是——  
“既然不舒服，就不要勉强。你这幅样子，周围人看到也会担心。算了，我说这些也没用……但是情况似乎已经很严重了，难道法嘉斯没有医生照看你？”

帝弥托利只是闭上眼，摇摇头。  
“……我不应该为自己的失控而找借口，可是，今天对于我，也许是……在加尔谷·玛库的最糟糕一天。”  
“只是迟到几分钟而已，也没有人会怪罪你到这个程度。谁都有犯错的时候，把所有的失误都包揽在自己身上，也是一种傲——”  
库罗德的话音忽然停住。  
他有必要安慰帝弥托利吗？他不是已经决定了马上离开这个麻烦吗？法嘉斯王子陛下的糟糕一天，难道还能比库罗德自己刚刚体会到的更糟糕吗？

“谢谢您的安慰，只是今天所目睹的一切……让我没法不感到……”  
“今天目睹的？”  
王子睁开了眼睛，却没有看向库罗德。低垂着眼，帝弥托利脸上浮现出古怪的表情，像是自嘲的苦笑，又像是不甘的愤怒，这两种感情同时出现，将单薄的嘴唇扭曲成不协调的弧度，  
“……库罗妲小姐，你是否还记得，我们在图书馆的看到过的地图？”  
“芙朵拉与世界的地图？”  
“没错……在那张地图上，各个家族、各个国家的边境，一次又一次地重新划分。同一片土地，时而是独立部族，时而又隶属于某个家族……”  
“融合与分离，这是很正常的事情，所有人都想争取到尽可能多的利益和最大的土地。……你出身的法嘉斯王国，与我母亲的……咳，与雷斯塔诸侯联盟，不也正是为了自由，而以武力挣脱了阿德拉斯蒂亚帝国而独立？”

眼看不能立即结束话题，库罗德边听着、边以木叉戳起起一块茶点。这无意中的动作，却引得帝弥托利的视线动了动，追逐着起那些迟钝的尖刺在点心表面引起的裂痕。  
“确实如此……但是，这些不断的变化中，积累下来的并非是自由。人，变成了疆域的附庸……在地图划下的边境，最终变成了人心上的界线。”  
库罗德张开一半的嘴巴没能合上，这话题的走向让他忘记了正准备放进嘴里的点心。

“……你的意思是……？”  
“库罗妲小姐，请恕我冒昧，但是您认为，人们应该因为不同的肤色与种族，而断言某个人的优劣吗？”  
“当然不行！啧，那种愚蠢又无知的——”过去的回忆瞬间涌上，库罗德激动地脱口而出，但又马上想起了自己此刻的身份，“咳、我是说……这样不好。”

已经捕捉了到这份真心流露的愤怒，帝弥托利露出了微笑。  
这笑容却让库罗德心中一惊。  
——难道法嘉斯人已经看穿了他的身份？青狮学级的人是怎么探查到的那份过去？

“果然……和您聊天的时候，就会觉得很轻松。这种想法也能自然地得到回应。能遇到您……真是太好了。我也对其他人提过，他们只会劝导我，作为继承者，不应该有这种多余的考虑……甚至，就连他自己好像也已经接受了这种对待。”  
“……他？”  
看来陛下的烦恼有关于某个人。  
意识到自己不是目标，放下心的库罗德转而继续试探。  
“为什么会想到这个问题？我记得法嘉斯王国并不像加尔古·玛库，那里鲜少有异域访问者吧？”  
帝弥托利点头。  
“与法嘉斯接壤的，除了南方的阿德拉斯蒂亚帝国，就是北方的斯灵地区。前者原本就与法嘉斯血脉相连，后者……除了征战与侵略，我们也没有更多联系。”  
“那么你在说的是……”  
库罗德恍然大悟。他确实听到过这种传言：王子陛下那位最衷心的侍从，出身于所有法嘉斯人恨之入骨的部族。  
“你是在说杜笃‧莫利纳洛？”  
“果然，您似乎也听说过。”阴云再次遮蔽了青蓝色的眼瞳，“无论我说过多少次，所有人都还是一样，不断地议论着……”

一个猜测得到证实，库罗德转向下一个。  
“所以，你今天的迟到也是与他有关？”  
“真的很抱歉，”王子又一次地皱着眉头，捏紧双拳，“我只是想让那些卫兵们，停止议论。达斯卡的人民不应该承担那份仇恨……我明明知道，但是却……连身边留下的这一个人，都不能保护好。”  
“保护？”  
库罗德脑中闪现过青狮主从二人在校园路过时场景：一个是依然在不断长高的怪力纹章继承者、另一位是才满18岁就已经身高超过两米的肌肉巨人，而双方似乎都把对方看做需要全心照顾的对象……  
“真难懂啊，你们法嘉斯人的保护标准——等等、难道你是和背后嚼舌根的士兵……打架了吗？”  
“不，不是那样！”这话让帝弥托利惊慌地摇头。不安地搓了搓手，王子露出困窘的神色，小声说道：“我已经……留下赔款了。”  
“啊？！”  
难道已经到了承担对方付医疗费用的程度？严重到青狮学级的治疗师也不能治愈的程度吗？  
“……我只是想制止他们，但是失手。”以手指揉着额头，法嘉斯的陛下困恼地解释着，“力量……很难控制，所以……不小心把他们的护盾击碎了。”  
“——击碎……了？”  
虽然修道院士兵们并不像贵族们，配备秘银或乌兹材质打造的护具，但能徒手损毁掉那些铁钢质的护盾……库罗德眼前自然地浮现出画面：在法嘉斯继承者的手中，卫兵手中的护盾如麻布般轻松开裂、被撕成两半。

“我已经道歉过了！确实，是我处理的太冒失了……刚刚也是，在看到那几个人因为您的容貌而纠缠您的时候……难道不是他们认为您出身自远方，可以被轻易被哄骗操纵吗？”  
库罗德终于想起把手中的点心放回盘子里。  
“噗呵。”  
“怎、怎么……”  
听到对方突然嗤笑出声，帝弥托利慌张着，猜不到自己又是哪里举止失礼。  
“原来，陛下刚刚的愤怒，不是因为约会的女士被人捷足先登，而是在为我生气、想要保护被看轻了出身的我？”  
“对、对不起……即使我们相识时间并非长久，但我已经充分了解了您的胆识与谋略。您当然可以更妥善地处理这件事，可我还是自作主张……我的行为，让您觉得困扰，那我……”  
“所以说，不需要把所有一切责任扛在自己肩膀啊。王子陛下。”看着结结巴巴地再次道歉的王子陛下，库罗德以一只手托着脸颊，歪头笑出了声。  
是错觉吗？  
似乎是被他的笑声带动，青狮级长的表情中的阴翳也逐渐散去。现在，在库罗德对面坐着的，不是传言中那位喜怒无常的陛下，只是一名被正义之心驱使而不知所措的年轻贵族。

“太好了，您没在生气……我、我还以为，我已经搞砸了。”  
“啊、那个啊，那确实是无法称赞的行为。”  
看到帝弥托利又因为自己的这一句话而面露愧疚，库罗德在心中也不禁感慨：这样真的没问题吗？放任这样一位青涩的陛下去接触异性，如果真的多生了恋情，那未来的受害者、到底会是被追求者还是追求者本身，就很难说了。

旋即，库罗妲又露出笑容。  
“然而，我很欣赏您的这份心意。”  
“啊……那么，谢、谢谢您的……”  
不等帝弥托利组织好语言，库罗德已经重新布置好心中的棋盘，以战马向前迂回推进。绿色的眼睛眨了眨，带着无辜的神情，顺着帝弥托利已经身处的位置，轻巧地诱导着。  
“但是啊，比起一次又一次地为每一个你见到的、因为身份而被侮辱和伤害的人愤怒，不断地用武力和拳头威慑那些不安分的舌头。作为未来的王，您不是应该还有更好的处理办法吗？”  
“作为王的……处理方式？”  
“没错，作为王者。为了这改变这一切，”将双手合成尖塔的形状，抵住嘴唇，库罗德暗自庆幸，现在放弃还为时尚早——能探查到未来法嘉斯统治者的这份意愿，就足以将之前的不快一笔勾销，“为了你在乎的所有人，改变你的国家——您愿意吗？法嘉斯的王子陛下。”


	6. SPQR.PartI-V

V

*————*————*————*————*————*————*

  
> 女生寝室 · 希尔妲房间 <

“库罗德——！”  
风和日丽的下午，没有午后课程的加尔古·玛库的女学生们，集体目睹了古罗斯塔尔家的嫡子不顾体面地大喊着冲进了同学级哥纳利尔次女的房间。  
“现在，马上——我，以洛廉兹‧冯‧古罗斯塔尔的名义要求你解释清楚。”

洛廉兹在男生休息室中等过了整个午休，也没见到里刚家继承人的影子，最后，还是路过的雷欧妮，好心告诉了他库罗德的去处。  
此刻，冲进房间的洛廉兹，看到三双颜色各异的眼睛齐刷刷地转向他。希尔妲的房间中，三名金鹿学生围坐在地上，面对房门的库罗德懒洋洋地对着他挥了挥手。  
“哈……午安啊，洛廉兹同学~”  
这招呼方式让古罗斯塔尔家的嫡子一阵恶寒。  
“你那是什么语气！”本能地做出格挡动作，洛廉兹后退了半步才搞明白对方招呼语气中的违和感，“这不是女性用的口吻吗！？”  
“哦？不愧还是洛廉兹，这种方面真敏锐啊。……那家伙，能有你的一半、不四分之一都好……”  
“那是当然，毕竟作为出身于古罗斯塔尔家的贵族，对于一切娇美的花朵——不，不对！我要找你说清楚的，不是这事！”

“那、那个，下午好……洛廉兹先生。”  
“玛丽安奴小姐——午安！”对待女士的问号，年轻的贵族立即转换语气，以夸张的礼节，向着库罗德以外的两位女性同窗行礼，“希尔妲小姐，下午好。在这种时候突然冒犯两位的下午茶会，实在是我太失礼。但请听从我的解释——这份鲁莽是有着充分的理由，因为，我是来寻找这名罪人的！”  
“罪、罪人……？！”被这个不详的词汇扰动心事，玛丽安奴小声惊呼着，试图将自己缩成更小的一团。  
“不不不、请您不要担忧。我要找的，是这个人——”洛廉兹愤怒地一指，如长枪般的手臂所向，正是依然悠哉地玩弄着手中发绳的库罗德，“这个人，将我珍藏的茶叶随意地带去了平民茶肆。”  
一直安静听到此时的希尔妲嘟起嘴。  
“啊，只是茶叶吗？这样就生气，这可不像是慷慨的洛廉兹同学~”  
“哼。只是茶叶就算了，但是这一定有什么阴谋——不然，有什么理由，要特意将上好的花茶带去平民茶肆饮用？难道学院中还没有足够的位置吗？一定这个人，是为了避人耳目……有什么阴谋！”  
被控诉的人耸了耸肩，摊开手。  
“我说过了吧，洛廉兹。只是普通地拿去招待朋友而已。”  
“朋友？呵，是什么朋友——不便于在加尔古·玛库中现身吗？偷偷摸摸地与人在城中会面，怎么想都很可疑！库罗德‧冯‧里刚。难道你是去会见了哪来的奸细吗！”  
“你的想象力太丰富了。”低头看着捏着手中的绳圈，库罗德重复了一遍刚刚玛丽安奴教导过的手势——这样，他可以自己梳起“库罗妲”的发辫，不必每次都麻烦玛丽安奴特地前来协助整理妆发，“总之，就算没必要对你解释……但看在是你赞助了那些不错的甘菊茶份上，这份解释就姑且当做答谢——我只是请了位难以在修道院中放松心情的朋友，喝茶闲聊而已。”  
“……难以在修道院中放松心情？你是说竟然有人在这女神庇护的地方没法得到平静吗？怎么可能会有这种人——”  
“好了好了，如果你想知道更多，为什么不在自己去找他问问看？”  
“我？去找他？我怎么会认识那种……”  
“不仅认识，还时常碰到~”库罗德将手肘撑在膝盖上，露出恶作剧得逞的笑容，“帝弥托利‧亚历山大‧布雷达德——怎么，难道你没在枪术课上与法嘉斯未来的国王陛下对阵过？”  
“那位法嘉斯的王子？！等等，这怎么可能？你们是朋友？与你这样的……对于自己贵族身份毫无知觉的轻浮之人？！”  
“哈，既然怎么说都不想相信的话……问题的答案，你自己去问他不就好了？”  
“唔、呜……不，那位继承人与你可是完全不同。即使古罗斯塔尔与骑士王国并无交流，但是凭借我在这学院中的观察，也足以证明，那位继承人是位高洁的骑士。”  
“哇哦，”库罗德夸张地睁圆眼睛，又捂住胸口，露出心痛的神情，“你这样、对着自己的级长盛赞隔壁房的领导者……这可真是令我这个金鹿级长伤心啊。是谁刚刚说的，'这座修道院中，不可能有无法得到平静的人，一定是做贼心虚'……”  
“我可没说后面那段！”抗议着级长的添油加醋，洛伦兹不得不基于眼前的事实重新考虑，“如、如果是那位未来的陛下，应该是有他自己的理由——比如为了体贴平民，或者增加茶肆主人的收入……”  
“那邀约可是我主动提出来的哦。”  
“……难道你打算对西方的未来的国王进行恶作剧？”洛廉兹的眉头猛地皱紧，“你应该知道，你这行为，会对于王国与联盟边境的达夫纳尔家族和贾拉提雅家族关系的未来走向会造成重大影响——”

“洛廉兹同学，”房间的主人以甜美的声音提出异议，“也许库罗德同学只是想与人一起开个茶会呢？嗯~你看，我也会和玛丽安奴同学一起分享点心。这也会造成可怕的后果吗？”  
“不、不……我不是那个意思——”对于希尔妲的无辜眼神攻势，慷慨激昂的古罗斯塔尔家嫡子马上败下阵来，“只是，我有必要为了大家的安全，在这个人的恶作剧惹出任何多余的事端之前……”  
“可、可是，”另一位女性知情者犹豫着，也加入讨论，“……我不觉得……请别人去喝茶……会是什么恶意的……恶作剧呢。”  
“对啊对啊~洛廉兹同学不也提议过和我们一起喝茶吗？”  
“这、这件事……”面对两位女性的侧翼夹击，骑士只能举起白旗，“那么，库罗德，我就最后再问你一次，你到底在对那位王子陛下打着什么主意？”  
“恶作剧啊……”后仰着倚上背后的墙壁，库罗德还是一副令人捉摸不透的笑容，“也许你说的也有道理……”  
“你这个人真的是——！”

而在洛廉兹又要被激起火气之前，库罗德抢先反问。  
“那么，你觉得，古罗斯塔尔伯爵将你送来这里的目的是什么？”  
“目的？那当然，经过合适的训练之后，成为无论在学识还是战斗技术上都衬得上贵族之名的合格继承者。”  
“很好，那作为继承者的合格标准又是什么？”  
“标准？那当然每学期都清晰地经过每位教授之手，写下的评定——”  
“喂喂，洛廉兹，你总不会觉得……有哪位君主真的是因为成绩单全A，而能得到领地的继承权力吧？“  
“唔。” 被反将了一军，但洛廉兹并未打算罢休，“那，你倒是说说看，难道是像你这样的懒散的人，才能称得上优秀的贵族？”  
库罗德轻轻摇头，像是对着小孩子解释弓箭的使用方法一样，耐心地解说：“看看今年的学级吧，南方帝国的女继承人，北方王国的王储，还有我自己——你认为有哪位贵族的家族，会错过让自己适龄的子女们加入这个学级的机会？为了能让你加入这里，古罗斯塔尔伯爵也绝没有少花心思。他送你来的意义，可不是只为了一张全A的成绩单。”  
希尔妲一脸无辜地继续帮腔：“没错没错~我家的哥哥也提到过，今年的这届学生，可是备受瞩目。就连教授们也在各自讨论，三位继承人，会将芙朵拉引向什么样的未来……哇啊，难道我也已经参与其中了？人家明明不想这么麻烦的~”  
库罗德继续着：“所以说，对于未来的家族领袖，肯定是与其他贵族们建立越深厚的情谊，越有益处，尤其是对于超出领地之外的势力。”  
“难道……你要说，你是为了联盟与法嘉斯的未来，才会借着同学的身份，与那位王子陛下接近？”  
“没错。”二对一，洛廉兹的针脚已经被轻松掀翻了。胜利在望，库罗德摆出底气十足的架势，建议道，“当然，洛廉兹同学是不会轻信我单方面的证词的。那么，我还是同样的提议——亲自去找那位青狮的级长谈谈看如何？如你所说，作为光荣的骑士，那个人可是不会帮助我撒谎的……虽然有时候真希望他也会配合一下。”

想起了前几天在茶肆的遭遇，库罗德以其他人听不到的音量，补上了最后一句。  
当然，他不可能告诉洛廉兹，自己到底是如何邀请帝弥托利喝茶的——假扮女性士官的会面，说是恶作剧倒也确实没错。  
如果洛廉兹真的去堵住法嘉斯王子，以确认自己的疑心，那么，库罗德的小把戏就会马上败露。但是，他却有信心洛伦兹不会这么做。如果他没看错，那么至今为止，除了希尔凡，洛伦兹从未与青狮学级的男性主动说过一句话。

“——但是，这样也不是你逃避课程和不时失踪的理由。我还会紧盯着你的！”  
库罗德摊开手，摆出随你高兴的态度，却在内心微笑。  
洛廉兹还是有所怀疑，但这位古罗斯塔尔嫡子能做到的也是怀疑了。  
“库罗德同学说的对！这么说来，那我也有理由，选择性地参与每节课…”  
“希尔妲同学…我想………库罗德同学并不是那个意思……”  
在希尔妲和玛丽安奴的参与下，金鹿同级生们的话题转向接下来半年的课程，库罗德的思路却独自顺着另一条轨迹滑得更远。

与帝弥托利关系的进展，早已超出他的最初预想。  
就算他现在和盘托出真相，洛廉兹也不可能相信，金鹿级长接近法嘉斯人的最初想法，只来自于几句王子陛下寻找女伴的流言。亦如树下闲话的少女们，她们也绝不会料到，自己的无心之语、即将改写法嘉斯与联盟，乃至芙朵拉与帕迈拉的未来。

此时，即使年轻的金鹿级长穷尽想象，所能得到的可能性也不过是：或许，在未来的某个时刻，可以与法嘉斯的继承者成为盟友。  
至此，库罗妲的身份已经圆满完成了任务。“她”完成了库罗德不可能做到的事情——在法嘉斯兽群的蹭蹭守护中，直接接触到被环绕在核心的级长。杜笃和英谷莉特绝对不会允许库罗德单独与帝弥托利会面，而希尔凡与梅尔赛德司却可以对王子与一位女士的私下会面睁一只眼闭一只眼。

在图书馆的夜谈与茶会的闲谈中，王子陛下坦率地展现给他的、也已超出他原本想试探的内容。神圣骑士王国未来的年轻统治者，比库罗德预想的更加通情达理，王子对于法嘉斯未来的想法，并非只限于与贵族们分食利益，平民、被区分的异族也同样被描绘于青狮级长对未来的画卷中。而这部分，也许……又可以成为库罗德胸中蓝图的另一半……可以分享共同理想的最高统治者，总是越多越好。

无论从哪个角度考察，他对于青狮阵营的探查已经满载而归。可他为什么还是在茶肆分别时，接受了帝弥托利的邀约？

——库罗妲小姐，如果我有这个荣幸，希望……能邀请您在下次，共进晚餐。

这邀请的到来，他不是早就预料到了吗？  
帝弥托利寻找女伴只是为了与希尔凡的赌约，无论与谁共进晚餐，法嘉斯王子最终也还是会回到戈迪耶与伏拉鲁达力乌斯身边。  
习惯了驾乘飞龙的弓兵视线敏锐到足以从半空中聚焦一只草地上逃窜的白兔，库罗德却反复问了几次自己，到底是不是看错了，那时帝弥托利脸颊上泛起的赤色。或许那只是法嘉斯人在寒风已起的赤狼月中还感到炎热，又或许那只是加尔古·玛库的晚霞落在金色发丝间而造成的错觉。

钓者应该在大鱼挣脱饵线之前起竿，更何况，他的作为，一旦暴露，就无法以“玩笑”二字收场。当王子知道自己的付出信任的女士，其实就是隔壁的级长时，会露出什么表情？  
茶肆中，王子陛下阴郁的神色、再次闪现在联盟继承者的眼前——那位王子陛下的另一面……

库罗德的双手一松，被拉扯过头的牛筋发绳在他手中应声断裂，清脆响声伴随着抽打在皮肤上的疼痛。

“对了，你们为什么会聚在这里…？这不是希尔妲小姐的卧室吗？”虽然已是后知后觉，洛廉兹终于还是提出了这个疑问，“难道说，你们已经开始准备起来了吗？为了下个月的舞会……等等，希尔妲小姐，难道您已经接受了这个男人的舞伴邀约………？！”  
“别紧张，洛廉兹同学，虽然我有了舞伴。但是那个人可不是库罗德同学哦~”  
“那么，我是否有这个荣幸知道那位幸运儿的名字……”  
一直安静的玛丽安奴突然以轻轻的咳嗽声打断了洛廉兹的进一步问。  
“咳，咳…唔嗯…那个……并不是因为舞会。”艾德蒙家的少女习惯性地低着头，借以掩饰因舞伴话题而微微涨红的面颊，“……我们在帮库罗德同学准备…晚餐的邀约。”  
“晚餐？难道是你邀约哪位贵族小姐……刚刚是布雷达德的王储，接下来总不会是那位艾黛尔贾特·冯·弗雷斯贝尔古……”  
“哦，别担心，洛廉兹。学院里的女士们安全的很，”库罗德摆出一贯的懒散微笑，悄悄将被扯断的发绳藏在手掌中，“与我共餐的是位男伴。”

当然，金鹿的级长绝对不会坦白——在即将与帝弥托利共进的晚餐中，以女伴身份出席的，正是他本人。


	7. SPQR.PartI-VI

VI

*————*————*————*————*————*————*

>加尔古·玛库 · 研讨会教室 <

今天的原定的战术指导教师未能出席。  
作为两位讲师的萨米亚与卡多莉奴临时接受任务，带队以清理修道院附近的流窜小股劫匪。其他教授的日程表也已排满，没人能来顶替这意外失却的课时。

好在平时的青狮也是重视纪律的集体，如教授们之间流传的评价：法嘉斯来的学生们，都是遵守纪律、擅长自我管理的孩子——除了极少数人。  
而今天，只有学生的研讨自习会教室中，安静的异常。

遵守纪律、擅长自我管理，并不代表这些长久以来、与家人们独居在领地中的年轻人们，不会在同龄人聚集的机会中，抓住一切机会窃窃私语。  
雅妮特与梅尔赛德司关于各种话题的低声八卦，希尔凡与菲力克斯控制不住音量的吵架，最近还有杜笃与亚修不时的园艺、厨艺讨论。  
但今天的青狮班级，所有人都缄默异常。只有几双大胆的眼睛，不时在级长的脸上转圈，又在与帝弥托利的眼神对视之前逃走。

终于，一个清亮的声音如利剑，划破表象的诡异安宁。  
“陛下，”听到抬起头的帝弥托利从书页中抬起头，看英谷莉特保持着笔挺的坐姿，一双眼睛正视着他，“听说，您在计划与学院中的某位女性相约，共进晚餐。”  
“说、说出来了——唔唔……”雅尼特的小声惊叫刚刚冒出半句，就被梅尔塞德斯捂住了嘴。

一时间，连屋子中的呼吸声都消失了。所有人都在等待一个明确的回答，就连菲利克斯也忍不住，看向自己的主君。  
“没错。”王子陛下的声音清澈、有力，似乎英谷莉特刚刚的不过是书中的一个问题，而他认可了她给出的答案，“我确实有这种打算。”  
“我还听说。”女骑士继续正面出击，“那是位女性来历不明，并非青狮、金鹿或黑鹫任何班级的学生。而您，即使缺乏睡眠，依然执意在深夜前往图书馆，与她相会。”  
“半夜幽会——！”这次忍不住喊出声的是希尔凡，“那为什么我就不能晚上带女孩子回来啊……疼。”被旁边的菲利克斯猛捶了一下侧腹，希尔凡捂着受创处倒在书桌，神态夸张、扭曲成痛苦二字，“菲利克斯……我觉得你这次拳术考试一定没问题。”

“您可知、您的行为，已使得您与她同样蒙羞。”  
英谷莉特提高了声音，即使对面是未来的国王，在触及骑士的道德标线时，贾拉提雅家的女儿也能毫不畏惧地呵斥。  
“这种无稽的传言……”帝弥托利放下手中的书，头疼般地紧皱眉头，“是谁说的。是图书馆巡夜的卫兵吗？”  
“陛下，是我不能放心您的安全。”  
“杜笃……”看到了主动认罪的泄密者，帝弥托利的不悦化为一声长叹，“我知道自己在做什么。我与那位小姐，并没有逾越礼仪规范的接触。”  
亚修也小心翼翼地开口：“陛下，我认为，杜笃与英谷莉特的担心，并非没有道理……虽然我也觉得陛下不会是不明事理的人，但是……”  
“喂喂、你们都在想什么啊！”希尔凡终于从肌肉抽搐的阵痛中重新爬起，“陛下好不容易才在社交生活上有点起色——”  
“果然是你在怂恿。”  
菲利克斯斜刺过眼神，希尔凡不禁一阵冷颤，气势也随着减弱，最后几个字变成了无力的辩解。  
“我只是希望陛下也能放松……”

“好了。”重重地将手中的书扣下，话题的主角收回众人的注意力，“我只是向库罗……我只是向那位小姐请教她的见解。”  
“可是、半夜的图书馆……”亚修犹豫的声音说出了所有人的疑惑。  
“那里有充分的历史与战术资料，”帝弥托利停顿了一下，稍作犹豫，而后决心解释清楚，“第一次见面时，我也是在那里与她偶然遇到的。”  
英谷莉特怀疑地重复：“在图书馆中偶遇？”  
“这、我倒是确实经常……在很晚的时候碰到其他房的学生。”雅尼特插话，“有几个同学，我也常常在晚上才会看到他们……像是林尔哈特同学、莉丝缇亚同学，对了，还有金鹿的级长，库罗德同学……有时候还会碰到西提斯先生或者汉尼曼老师……”  
感激于雅尼特的旁证，帝弥托利向着她轻轻点头：“我是在阅读芙朵拉历史的时候遇到她的。最初我也觉得太过巧合，为什么她会自称正在与我阅读同一本书籍。但是，只要和她交谈起来，时间就会变得很快。不知不觉中，就会研讨到深夜。”

“研讨战术到深夜？”  
即使又被菲利克斯踹了一脚小腿，希尔凡还是忍不住重复了一次，以确定的王子不是学会了某些流俗暗语。  
“没错，”王子的脑袋用力地点了两下，额前的几绺金色短发强调般地跟着摇晃，“她对芙朵拉的了解独特而深刻。虽然对于帝国的知识有所欠缺，但是熟悉法嘉斯的历史以及联盟地区的沿革……难以想象，我也在于她的对谈中感受到了新的见解。如果有可能，我也希望她也可以加入我们的班级，这样的同伴一定会成为我们的力量。”

“等、等等……不是约会吗？怎么，突然就变成了招募新人……”  
希尔凡者才意识到、事情已经跳脱了自己的掌控。他对于陛下的建议是寻找一位女伴，可不是寻找新的同伴。  
菲利克斯不屑地用鼻子哼出一声，厌倦了话题般地闭上眼睛，继续休养精神。  
最初的质疑者终于点了点头。  
“如果真的是您所描述的，那么，能与这样优秀的女性相互学习，我们也会感觉到荣幸。请问那位小姐的名字是……？”  
“库……”那个名字差点滑出嘴唇，但帝弥托利还是谨慎地保留了那个名字。做出决定，王子摇摇头，对着好奇的几双眼睛解释道：“我想，如果是这样，我应该找机会向大家引荐她。在没有经过她的同意之前泄露名字……不、就算是像今天这样，在背后议论这样一位可敬的朋友，也并非我的本意。”  
看出帝弥托利的顾虑，梅尔塞德斯轻轻笑着提议：“那么，不如趁着您与她下次晚餐的时候，咨询她的意见？向英谷莉特说的那样，我们也很期待能有新的朋友。”  
“好期待啊——那么再下次，也许就能一起聚餐了！”雅尼特已经开始畅想、与这位新同伴的会面，“如果也是擅长理学的人就好了！这样以后也可以一起结伴在图书馆学习……”  
“说到聚餐，”英谷莉特终于放松了表情，轻轻咽了一下口水，“不知道她是否喜欢迪亚朵拉风油炸雉鸡肉……陛下也喜欢那道菜吧？那么下月可以是个好的时机……我、我只是轮班帮厨的时候，顺便看到的食堂菜谱……”  
“邀请女孩的基本思路怎么说也应该是蜜桃冰沙之类的甜点吧？如果哪位小姐也喜欢甜食，我和杜笃都可以帮忙准备特质的甜点！”  
亚修转头，向着王子的忠心护卫者征询意见。

趁着众人开始争论到底是哪种甜点最合适作为新学员的见面礼。  
希尔凡悄悄挪到了帝弥托利身旁，压低声音，向当事人进言。  
“那么，陛下到底是怎么打算的呢。”  
“……怎么办？”  
“都到了这个时候，您还在问我……真是的，难道您是真的只向着将她招入青狮吗？想想吧陛下，您难得遇到了有好感的对象，接下来呢？应该邀请对方更近一步吗？还是只是变成短暂学院生活的美好回忆？别忘记您的身份——给予对方的到底是欢愉的时光还是苦痛的回忆，少女的心与未来的人生可全都系于您的喉舌之上。”

“我不明白你的意思，”帝弥托利惊讶地看向拿出知心兄长态度的希尔凡，“她的人生与选择，不是应该由她自己决定吗？”  
“陛下，您喜欢她吗？”眼看王子无法理解迂回的暗示，希尔凡叹了口气，也干脆直说，“您爱上她了吗？”  
“这，这………”  
“那我说的更直白一些，您是只想在这样的课堂中，看到她像这里的大家一样，坐在您身边讨论明天的午餐，还是……”希尔凡将声音压得更低，贴着帝弥托利耳边低声开导着，“您只希望与她在深夜的图书馆相遇，在没人的角落拉起她的手？亲吻她的脸颊？”  
话音刚落，法嘉斯王子已经被这番发言震惊到双眼已经圆睁，甚至忘记接下来应该继续呼吸。希尔凡不仅暗自庆幸——幸好修道院的课程中并不包含“如何成年人”一科，不然自家的王子陛下的成绩单上可就要写上一个大大的F。

“如果您没有为自己考虑过，那么您为她考虑过吗？……虽然英谷莉特想象的有点过头。但她说的并没有错。您的这份心情，那位小姐真的明白吗？您将她作为可敬的友人看待，而您询问过她的想法吗？如果她对您怀有的另一种期待，最终变成了一场空的幻梦，对于妙龄的小姐们可是巨大的打击。”

“……未来。”重复着这个词，帝弥托利的神色渐渐黯淡，“我们没有讨论过这个，不……我们确实谈及过对于芙朵拉未来的期待，却没有问过她对于自己未来 的打算。应该说，是我……我并没有能对任何人许诺未来的资格。”  
“懦弱。在应该前进的地方踌躇不前，这就是你的本性？”  
“菲利克斯——”  
希尔凡惊讶转头，不时何时、另一位竹马也已经凑了过出来。不想被骑兵们拖入战局，菲利克斯已经拿起课本准备正离开，却被希尔凡眼疾手快地摁住肩膀。  
“别搞错了，我对这种无聊的情感闹剧毫无兴趣。只不过这个家伙的沮丧脸，着实让人看着生气。”  
“您看，陛下，就连菲利克斯都在为您加油呢！”  
“你在说什么鬼话，我可从来没说过那种事！”

在剑士挣扎着想要脱身时，学院的报时钟声也已经响起，宣告着研讨会的结束。  
“谢谢你们的提议……我已经明白了。”帝弥托利摇摇晃晃地站起身，第一个离开教室，“我会慎重考虑，向她好好解释清楚的……”

至于具体要说清楚的是什么，王子却没有解释更多。  
目送着陛下失魂落魄的背影，希尔凡不禁再次摇头。  
“好了，你也不要太担心陛下。就算是不得不分手了，至少也是这个年龄的男人应该珍惜的人生经验——而且到时候，你再陪他在训练场多来几个来回不就好了？”  
菲利克斯警惕地回瞪着挑起一切麻烦的人。  
虽然不赞同的希尔凡的方式，但他并非反对帝弥托利与更多普通人接触。至少，就算看到帝弥托利被整个加尔古·玛库的妙龄少女追着跑，也好过看着他被那群阴魂不散的鬼魂纠缠。作为一左一右并肩在帝弥托利寝室两侧的二人，王子陛下在半夜惊醒时的呓语，他与希尔凡同样、每晚都能听得清楚。  
“啧，你到时候也别想逃。”  
“饶了我吧，你们的怪力争霸战，我可没法奉陪——”

“可是，陛下他……真的没关系吗……？”  
听到另一个声音的犹豫疑问，希尔凡抬起头。亚修、杜笃，还有刚刚热情地讨论着甜食的女士们，青狮学级的所有人都已经聚拢在他与菲利克斯身边。  
结束了食物的话题，英谷莉特的表情依然凝重：“就算是陛下这么说了……”  
“但是果然……”雅尼特的声音中也藏着不安，“果然、还是有些……”  
“大家都放心不下呢……对于陛下。”梅尔塞德斯微笑着总结道。

“希尔凡……”杜笃没有说更多，但是从那副忧心忡忡的表情，希尔凡就已经读到了所有人的想法。  
“好了好了，我知道了……”长叹一声气，不知何时，已经变成了这件事的负责人。像回到了小时候，作为照顾着比自己更小的孩子们的兄长，希尔凡挠着头，“既然所有人都还是不放心，陛下又不想直接引见那位小姐。那干脆，趁着他们晚餐约会的时候，大家一起去见面吧？”  
“啧。太愚蠢了，难道你觉得，他会主动告诉你那个约会的日期和地点？”  
“哈！果然，就连菲利克斯也想去看看？放心放心，”将手臂搭在菲利克斯肩头，搂过竹马，希尔凡露出自信的笑容，“大家只要好好准备，其他的，就交给我吧。”

在本人尚未知情的情况下，俘获了王子芳心的神秘小姐就已经收获了青狮全员的好奇心。

而在同一时刻，修道院另一边的飞行训练场中，刚刚从飞龙背上跳下的金鹿级长打了响亮的喷嚏。  
“哎~库罗德同学，是半空太冷，感冒了吗？”  
“应该不会吧……”  
摸着突然发痒的鼻尖，库罗德疑惑地看向远方。夜幕之下，女神塔的塔尖反射着月光，温柔地注视着在加尔古·玛库怀抱中各怀心思的年轻人们。

“……总觉得种……不太好的预感？大概是我多心了吧。”


	8. SPQR.PartI-VII

VII

*————*————*————*————*————*————*

>加尔古·玛库 · 城镇 · 餐馆 <

两人约定于城镇内的餐馆会面。  
帝弥托利预定在窗边的餐桌。从这里看向窗外，夜空中，朔月后第三日的新月即将挂上女神塔的尖顶。

修道院的七道祈祷钟响过第五次，刻漏的水面也沉过约定的时刻。帝弥托利的约会对象却依然没有出现。  
这难道是库罗妲在回敬，上次茶肆相约时他的迟到？  
王子陛下暗自摇头。他深信，他认识的那位库罗妲小姐、会建议他以王者的视角审视未来的库罗妲，并非这种睚眦必报之人。

“久等了吧？抱歉，抱歉，这次是我迟到……”  
听到期待已久的声音，帝弥托利向声源看去，却没能立即认出让他翘首以盼的人。  
“怎么了？这幅表情……啊，难道是因为我迟到在生气？”  
说话间，迟到的一方已经走向桌台。她像是一路小跑来的，脸颊焦糖色的皮肤微微泛红，胸口还在剧烈地起伏，梳理整齐的发髻也散下了几丝摇晃在额前。在王子陛下眼中，今天的库罗妲小姐整个人都在散发着闪着金色的柔和光晕。当然，此时如果有其他青狮的女学生或是希尔凡在侧，她们就会直接告诉王子这幻觉的来源：这位小姐的容光焕发，只是因为今天她换上的一身浅金色裙装。

“……这个，这个很适合——”  
帝弥托利并非没见过舞会上翩翩起舞的女士们，只是他已经习惯了库罗妲的制服装扮。现在他所看到的：除去了护住颈部的高领、只有绕着咽喉的丝带而显露出的纤长脖颈，没有被上浆制服掩盖的腰身弧度……各种细小的新奇之处，都让法嘉斯的王子感觉到一阵并非友谊的亲昵与热切。而这些陌生的感觉，让帝弥托利自己的舌头也变得陌生，只能磕绊地吐出一些他不习惯的词语。  
“金色，很衬托……你的眼睛、很美丽。”  
“谢、谢谢——”  
得到语无伦次赞美的另一方却也显得不安。库罗妲只是慌张地低下头，似乎想要快速结束这尴尬的寒暄。留意到对方的反应，帝弥托利不禁懊悔，反省自己是否过分轻浮、说出了非礼的冒犯言语。  
只是，自责中的法嘉斯王子并不会知道，“库罗妲”小姐的露出羞赧姿态的原因是与裙摆下的不驯服飘飘衬裙——忙着与长裙搏斗、试图以正常女性姿态坐下的库罗德无暇分神寒暄。亦如同，帝弥托利不会知道今天库罗妲的迟到是因为试衣而错过了出门时间——听说了晚餐的约会，希尔妲与玛丽安奴抱去的新衣在希尔妲的房间里堆成了小山。

一方烦恼于自己的言行，另一方则挣扎于女装的仪态。直到库罗德整理好裙摆、顺利落座，才松了一口气，转而以闲谈结束两人之间诡异的安静。  
“算起来，这也是第二次了。”  
“第二次……？“  
“与你在学院外的地方见面。”库罗妲再次紧张地在餐桌下扯了扯裙摆，希望以话题转移帝弥托利的注意力，祈祷着今天也不会被看穿，“我还以为没有机会了……谢谢王子陛下的邀约——我确实应该这样说？”  
“不！应该说感谢的人是我。”依然沉浸于自己上次在茶肆失态的愧悔，滚烫的羞耻感从帝弥托利的脖颈窜到了头顶，“上次，真的很抱歉……在那样的事情之后，您还愿意接受我的邀请，我十分感激。“  
英谷莉特的警告回响在他耳边。  
——他差点就毁了库罗妲的名誉。  
那时，如果不是因为库罗妲小姐的冷静应对，茶肆的约见就会彻底变成灾难——法嘉斯王子对着平民挥舞拳头，为了一个女人。帝弥托利并非没有勇气承担自己行为的后果，但这件事的罪过，会被流言归因在库罗妲身上。只是稍微设想，眼前这位同席者，会由于他的言行而如同杜笃一般被人非议，疼痛就又如乌云般在帝弥托利脑中积聚。

“如果这次能作为上次的赔罪……“  
“啊？所以，这是只为了上次……”库罗妲惊讶地反问，又马上哧笑出声，“这么说，这就不算是陛下欠我的人情了？想不到啊，法嘉斯的王子也这么狡猾。”  
“欠您……一次？”  
帝弥托利困惑地反问。  
他有所自觉，在并不长久的交互往来之中，自己对库罗妲小姐多有亏欠，但却不明白此时对方特地点名的“人情”究竟是哪一次。  
“这次晚餐，难道不是为了你的誓约？”  
“誓约？”帝弥托利重复了一遍，才终于理解库罗妲所指，“不、不是那样！”  
“哈？——真的吗？不是为了，你和希……朋友的赌约？像是什么：我会去和女孩吃饭，你就好好地改善言行举止……”  
“我确实说过那种话……”帝弥托利又开始感觉到脸颊发烫，像是小时候、在训练中不小心损坏宝剑时，被古斯塔夫抓了个正着，“但是，这不是我今天约您出来的原因。”  
“唉？还是说，因为上次就已经履行赌约了？又或者说，你在打算之后再找我……”  
“不、不是的……我从来没有对您……想过那种事。”  
——那么，是为什么特地约见会面？  
帝弥托利忽然害怕，如果库罗妲提出这个问题，他将无法作答。  
仅仅是补偿上次茶肆的骚动，他大可在图书馆再遇到时送上作为弥补的礼物。而自己当时，想也不想地与库罗妲定下今晚的邀约，真的只是为告诉她“对不起，请原谅我”吗？

“我、我约您只是因为……”  
帝弥托利抬起头，想要解释清楚自己的想法，但当视线无意中掠过金色蕾丝与荷叶衣褶下露出的脖颈、肩膀与手臂时，王子只觉得头脑中更加混乱。  
“唔。既然你这么说，那我就相信你了。”  
“啊……啊！谢谢、谢谢您的……信任。”  
“不过，我还是很意外，你还会约我在城外见面……我以为，皇室成员不会喜欢平民混杂之处。”  
“我很喜欢这里……所有人都可以平等地交谈的地方。”得知库罗妲并不责怪自己，法嘉斯的王子松了一口气，“而且，像这种提供正餐的地方，很特别……在法嘉斯，并没有专门为贵族和平民提供精致食物的餐馆。”  
“是因为法嘉斯的人民没有兴趣……？”  
帝弥托利稍作考虑，以更准确的措辞解释道：“法嘉斯没有这样的余力。”  
“我知道法嘉斯常年为战乱所困，一切财政收入战备优先……”绿色的眼睛眨了眨，库罗德又马上从王子的迟疑的表情中读出答案，“原来如此，不仅仅是因为战争……是饥荒吗？”

帝弥托利点点头，额前松散金发以微妙的角度遮住光源，将一片阴影投在他的眼下。  
“加尔古·玛库的土地丰饶肥沃，四季合宜。然而，我的故乡境内，全年內半数时间都是寒冬。如果在夏季遇到灾害，接下来的秋季、冬季，直到来年也不会有收成。在那种时候……即使是贵族家庭也要依靠炖煮兽皮度日。英谷莉特…唔，一位我从小共同长大的骑士，也在领地中经历过那样艰难的时日。但这也不是最糟糕的……”

王子的视线落向眼前的水杯，冰块正在渐渐融化。在这里，水中之冰只是滋润喉咙带来清凉滋味的消遣，而在法嘉斯，冰与严寒则是死神掠过领土时的另一匹战马。  
两年前的画面又一次在他眼前闪现——伤员们被抬入帐篷，凝霜的铠甲与伤口冻在成一处，麻布衬衣已经与皮肤结为一体，即使在死后也无法被除下。被埋入冻土的尸骨多年后再被野兽挖出，是会变成空空盔甲中的一具白骨，野外战死的战士，盔甲即是他们的棺椁。噩耗传开时，家属们也无法流泪，因为在寒风中，即使是滚烫的泪水也会迅速变成脸颊上冻成的冰珠。

“这位绅士，请问您想要些什么？”  
充满活力的年轻声音，将帝弥托利从脑海中的冰封战场带回现实。  
法嘉斯人这才想起，自己正身处温暖的芙朵拉中心，正嗅到的不是血的甜腥、而是食物的香气，正陪伴着的不是过去的亡魂、而是活生生的库罗妲。  
匆忙整理思绪，念出目光所及之处的一个肉类菜名，帝弥托利交还了菜谱，向晚餐的陪伴者道歉。  
“抱歉，我不应该在现在提到这些。”

这应该就是希尔凡总是说的，他尚不成熟的情感。  
作为领袖，他如何能悬置人民的疾苦、而优先考虑自己的幸福，在目睹战乱饥荒后、依然毫无芥蒂地享受眼下的快乐？  
这是他的责任，库罗妲没有理由与他承担相同的痛苦。

帝弥托利闭上眼，深深呼吸——至少在今天，在最后一晚，他不应再为库罗妲小姐留下任何不愉快的回忆。他转而回忆雅妮特与梅尔赛德司教导过的话题，试图拼凑一些适合在餐桌上讨论的事物：花朵、胸针、或者大修道院食堂的甜点。

“但那不是最糟糕的，”在帝弥托利试图转换话题时时，库罗妲却延着他原本的思路，继续下去，“嘿，让我猜猜看——在法嘉斯饥荒时，所有家族无一幸免。贾拉提雅家族范围靠近联盟，就算是饥荒的年景，也还能通过与达夫纳尔亲属贸易相互接济。而受到影响最严重的——应该是北方边境？在伏拉鲁达力乌斯家族与戈迪耶家族守护的区域。两位边境伯爵要考虑的不仅是平民的粮食、军队的银饷，还要应付魔兽的袭击与斯灵人的劫掠？”  
“……没错。”  
为什么库罗妲总是能轻易看穿他的心事？  
帝弥托利看着库罗妲伸手向餐桌正中——那不是娇生惯养的一双手，帝弥托利早就注意到这点。手掌宽大、十指纤长。这样一双手能不仅能翻阅典籍、展开海图，也能握紧长弓、战斧与利剑，甚至能握持权杖与冠冕。  
“如果你正在为抛开人民、独自享受这次晚餐而自责，我劝你，大可不必。”由两人正中的食篮取出一块佐餐的面包，库罗妲从正中撕为两半，一半纳入自己的餐盘，一半递向帝弥托利，“一位国王的饥饿，并不会让他的人民更幸福。好的医生医治的不是疾病，而是病因；好多统治者治理的不是灾患，而是隐患。想想看，你应该去做的事情——法嘉斯的王子陛下。”  
“您所说的……是统治者的职责。”帝弥托利看着自己接过的面包，这时来自于这片土地的馈赠，“没错，加尔古·玛库是个很好的典范。杜笃与亚修提议过，考虑在法嘉斯设置类似学院中的温室，以供应四季的食物。英谷莉特也注意到，这里的农业灌溉系统更加发达……但是，想要喂饱饥饿的人民，这些也还是不够。”

对于他的忧虑，库罗妲未置可否，只是又一次轻快地眨了眨眼睛。  
“既然法嘉斯的统治者慷慨地分享了忧虑，那么，也请允许我分享另一个故事。”  
帝弥托利向前倾身，以专注聆听的神情示意库罗妲继续。  
“在另一块土地上，东风吹拂的国度。勤劳的农民们，以耕作为生。在某个恰逢风调雨顺的年份，所有的粮仓和布袋都积满谷物……这是丰收的一年，可是，穷人们却不得不卖掉最后一条裤子。”  
“怎么会有这种事？”  
贫瘠之地成长的王子眼中，沉甸甸的金色稻谷等价于如黄金。又怎会有人黄金满仓而遭受饥馑？  
“地下的甜菜挤满了大地，地上的麦穗结满了颗粒，下一季的雨云已经开始聚集，在这些它们腐烂在田地之前，农民不得不雇请更多人来帮忙收割。而当他们付清雇用的钱款，再将多余的食物拿去市场时……却发现所有的摊位都是与自己相同处境的人。”  
“……因为粮食太多，所以只能以更低廉的价格出售？”帝弥托利竭力设想那闻所未闻的场面：所有人的粮仓中溢满谷物，而这些却不再是大地女神的馈赠，反而变成了金色的洪水，将辛劳者淹没，“既然所有人都同时丰收，那么所有人都同时想售卖掉自己的食物。堆积在一起的粮食，就像夏季猎人们手中成沓的兽皮，收购的行商们是不愿给出好价格的。”  
“没错。雇用的成本，运输的车马，存储的仓库，还有，为了在作物变质前售卖而不得不降低的价格。在这样的一年年底的结算时，所有人都发现却发现自己的财产，也随着卖出的粮食流出。”叙述者短暂地停顿，留给帝弥托利更多时间，展开设想，“可是，如果——”  
“如果他们能将这些粮食运去需要它们的地方，就像是，需要粮食的法嘉斯——”帝弥托利的眼神一亮，但又立即黯淡，“可是，要去哪里能去找这样的国家？即使是与法嘉斯最亲善的雷斯塔诸侯联盟，对于越过国境的大宗的货物，也要经历过繁复的手续。而南方的阿德拉斯蒂亚帝国，一部分地区物产丰富，另一部分地区却也需要同国的粮食支援。至于芙朵拉之喉再向东的国境……帕迈拉，我甚至未曾亲自踏上过那片——”

两人间的话题再次被打断。  
“——这位小姐的一份戈迪耶芝士香烤雉鸡肉！还有您的一份加尔古·玛库风炒肉干！请享用！”  
随着侍应活泼的声音，食物各自落在两人眼前。但王子的眼睛却着库罗妲选择的食物。  
“戈迪耶……？”  
如意料地听到了王子的疑问，库罗德满意地切下一块浇满法嘉斯特产乳酪的鸡肉，放在眼前端详。  
“虽然，我尚未拜访过法嘉斯的北方边境，但这不意味，我不能欣赏来自戈迪耶边境的佳肴。不仅是戈迪耶的著名美食，我听说过，伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵的疆域盛产矿物……可惜，那些秘银与乌兹钢材的归处，除了魔兽的送葬品，就只是孩子手中的投掷的玩物……而在东方，贵族们愿意以半座城堡，以换取一把来自北境的小刀。更不要提多米尼克男爵家族与西北海岛交换来的珍稀香料……”  
将之前接来的面包撕成小块，佐以巧舌编织的画卷，帝弥托利慢慢地将它们一并吞咽入腹。  
法嘉斯的教育鼓励着王与骑士们将眼光投向北方、那里有与斯灵人不断的斗争，将头脑对抗南境、与德拉斯蒂亚帝国的数百年的制衡。而此刻，却是第一次有人将远方广阔的东方腹地填入法嘉斯继承者的设想中。

绵长的马队、金色的稻谷、异域的行商、由东方带来的丰饶气息。接连将库罗妲分来的面包投入口中，帝弥托利几乎真的尝到了久违的稻谷甘香。  
“如果这一切……真的可以实现，那么法嘉斯的人民确实能得到幸福。”  
库罗妲颔首，以餐叉为剑，指向帝弥托利的食物，念出它诞生地的名称。  
“加尔古·玛库，这就是我们所在之处，可能性的交汇之处、从未有人敢于设想的事物成真之处。而你，就是能使得这一切可能成真之人。”东方血统的既定之主、再一次向西方未来的统治者发出邀请，“未来的国王陛下，您愿意吗？”  
“我——确实……既然这是能为法嘉斯的人民带来幸福的前路，我无法拒绝。”法嘉斯的骑士王许下承诺，"我愿意。"  
“太好了！”库罗妲发出欢呼，那副样子，让帝弥托利不由得想起那些他见过的、在谈判桌前获得胜利的谋略者，“没想到竟然……比预期得更加通情达理。你的承诺我会铭记在心。当然，我也确实应该感谢你，在今天之前，我也不确定……这样的可能性是否真的可行。”  
“……应该说谢谢的人，是我。”  
从见面以来，与库罗妲交谈越多，帝弥托利就越是惊奇于对方描绘的广阔世界。她的声音像是飞龙的翅膀，超越人的双腿与马的四蹄，盛着翠风，带他离开法嘉斯，越过芙朵拉，甚至翻越东方教会边缘的群山要咽——只在修道院书籍中描画的边境有了颜色、远方的陌生世界也变得触手可及。

而那个问题，也再次随之浮现。  
帝弥托利原本不打算追问，但既然已经决定了不再与库罗妲相见，在即将告别的今晚，这是他唯一的机会。  
“我有一个不情之请……首先，请您原谅，我这份逾越的好奇。”笔直地坐好，将双手叠在膝头，帝弥托利态度认真地恳求着，“如果您不想回答，也不必勉强。”  
同样察觉到他语气中的凝重，餐桌对面的人也放下餐具，如幼鹿般不自觉地歪头，以好奇的神情等待着他提问。

“您……库罗妲，你到底是什么人。”


	9. SPQR.PartI-VIII

VIII

*————*————*————*————*————*————*

>加尔古·玛库 · 城镇 · 餐馆 角落餐桌<

同一时刻，同间餐馆内，拐角隐蔽位置的一张餐桌上，三位年轻的淑女对桌上的三份蜜桃冰沙无动于衷，只是专心地对着另一个方向不断张望。

“陛下旁边的，就是那个人吗？”雅尼特好奇地探出大半个身子，歪着椅子，正要为失去平衡而翻到在地。  
“等等、你的动作太明显了！”千钧一发之际，英谷莉特眼疾手快地抓住了差点翻到的同窗，避免了巨大响声引起餐馆里其他人的注意。  
“抱歉——”红着脸、紧捂住嘴，差点搞砸的少女几乎要嚎啕出声。  
“没关系没关系，”梅尔塞德斯低声安抚着同桌的两人，“你们看，现在，他们眼里根本看不到彼此之外的人……好浪漫啊！”  
“可是，从这个角度完全看不到另一个人的脸——“英谷莉特遗憾地蹙眉。为了避免被王子察觉，她们选择的位置也只能尽可能地远，在王子的预约时间之后才溜入落座。  
“可是、可是，这和希尔凡约会那些女孩时候的氛围完全不一样呢……”雅尼特忍不住冒出连串的问题，“陛下与她到底在谈什么呢？从这里只能看到陛下的表情……一会儿似乎很严肃，一会儿又似乎很开心……”  
英谷莉特肃然：“当然！陛下不会是像希尔凡那样的。”  
梅尔塞德斯轻声地提醒：“希尔凡也有很靠得住的时候啊。像这个餐厅的名字和预约时间、位置，我们现在能在这里，也全是靠他的调查呢。”  
说起陛下的那位竹马，雅尼特疑惑地发问：“不过啊……菲利克斯说是没有兴趣、不想来，也不算奇怪。可是为什么希尔凡自己也不来呢？”  
从这里，只要稍微转过视线，就能看到挤在送餐窗口之后的两张熟人面孔：因为外形太过突出，杜笃只能与亚修一道，以暂时帮厨的雇佣工身份混入后厨。他们正猫在厨房的送餐口前，同样紧张地观察着法嘉斯王子所在的餐桌。  
“这件事，我问过他，”梅尔塞德斯回忆着，几天前希尔发向她转达消息时的对话，"希尔凡说的是，这是陛下自己的事情，所以希望他可以在这种时候能自由地决定……"  
“也许只是他已经今晚约会了其他人。”凭着青梅竹马间的多年了解，英谷莉特想到了是另一种不那么令人感动的解释，“那家伙一直在抱怨，有帝弥托利的管束，连带着女孩回房间的自由都变少了……他那种会带来麻烦的举止，也该应该好好反省一下了！事情会变成现在这样，不也是因为他与陛下的赌约吗！”  
“那么，在英谷莉特看来，”看着已经暗自准备好德育教学的女骑士，雅尼特又一次好奇，“陛下与这位……这位新朋友，是怎样呢……？”  
“我？”同桌的三个人再次将视线共同聚焦回神秘女性的背影，“我觉得他们——”

*————*————*————*————*————*————*

>加尔古·玛库 · 城镇 · 餐馆 <

帝弥托利的话音未落，就已经后悔。  
今晚，他原本就是带了决定而来：他要这里，结束一切。  
几天前，与同窗们的讨论，才让他猛然惊醒，自己已在不知不觉中，在那双绿眼睛中沉得太远、太深。断断续续的四个月接触中，库罗妲的学识与胆识、讲述的故事与设想的梦境，几乎让他忘记了自己背负的过去与既定的未来。

对于一个注定落入地狱的人，再将另一个灵魂拖扯入悲剧的漩涡，又有何益处？

“……为什么？”  
“唔？”  
“为什么你……会想知道这个问题。”  
库罗妲的声音中，带着颤抖。  
“抱歉！……请忘记我的问题吧。”  
帝弥托利愧悔地垂下头。  
他知道，对于将死之人，好奇心是件奢侈品。

可是，他并不知道，库罗妲的颤抖，并非因是这提问逾越了二人友谊的边界，划开了库罗妲不愿坦露的秘密。库罗德确实在紧张地等待他的回答，但他是将要以此为判断，以此决定，在身份被识破时，应该假装愤怒而离席，还是立即跳窗逃走。

“我再次请求您的原谅，”脸颊和头脑都因羞愧而滚烫，被无形的高温逼迫着，无法思考的帝弥托利不得不移开视线，才能完整地说出话，“并非是我想要刺探您的隐私。只是……我从未见过您这样的人。在我见过的贵族中，罕见如您般自由而无拘束的灵魂；但若说您来自是平民之家，又难以解释您洒脱仪态中的优雅。”  
“王子陛下……”帝弥托利转回视线时，似乎看到了库罗妲的脸颊也在泛红，但马上，库罗妲侧过神，将表情隐藏在窗棂落下的阴影之中，“我还以为……你不会在意我的来由。“  
“我确实不在乎。无论您是谁！”帝弥托利慌张解释，“我对您的仰慕是不会改变的。”  
“……即使我并非这国土的成员？即使我来自异国，用自己的双脚走过国境的岩土与森林，主动来到你的身边？”  
“如果我还可以有未来可以许诺。无论何时、何处，无论您来自何方，我对您的心思也都不会改变。……库罗妲？您不舒服吗？”  
虽然无法看清库罗妲的脸，但帝弥托利确信自己看到了她的动作：将手捂住嘴唇，像是阻止自己说出更多的话。  
“……只是略微明白了，她那时候的心情……“  
“她？”但帝弥托利很快意识到，对方只是在自言自语。  
“破天荒又很有骨气，那么，我这份剪断常理的勇气，是不是同样继承于那一边？无论怎么说，回家之后也应该好好问候一下了……明明来到芙朵拉，来到加尔谷·玛库这么久，竟然也会在这首，觉得那一边同样令人怀念……”旋即，库罗妲就已经平静下来，再次带着帝弥托利见惯的笑意开口，“没什么，请原谅我的走神。不过，身为法嘉斯的骑士，说出的誓约都是必须要遵守的吧？随便这么告诉别人，'以后也不改变'是不是太轻率了？”  
“……确实，也许我还并不成熟，并不值得其他人倚靠。但是，”帝弥托利握紧拳头，“我所说出的每一个字，都是认真的。”  
“呵……啊，抱歉抱歉，不是我在轻视你的意志。只是……在许诺的时候，是不是也应该多考虑一下其他的可能性？就像刚才，也许多年之后，我们就会分立于战场的两侧，那时候，作为需要挥刃相向的敌人，你还能保持这份心情吗？又或者……“帝弥托利没有看错，在暗影中，库罗妲的猫眼闪过一丝光，“真实的我，并不是我在你眼中看起来这样。”  
“不会变。如果我还有未来……那么，无论是战场两侧，还是谈判桌上，无论您来自芙朵拉还是任何国家，我对您的心也都如今日所言。”  
“如果我并不是位女士呢？”  
“什、什……”这意外的提问，让帝弥托利不由地张大眼睛，“请不要拿这种事情戏弄我……库罗妲小姐。虽然希尔凡也常说，我对这种事情还早了一百年……但是，”轻轻叹气，帝弥托利只感觉到一丝无奈，“请相信我，无论您是女性，男性，是女神的使者，还是像法嘉斯传说中的、由魔兽变成的人形……只要您的心不变，那我的答案也就还是同样。”  
“……这说法，还真是让人非常期待。”

听到库罗妲又一阵毫不掩饰的笑声，帝弥托利抗议起来。  
“……这并不是笑话啊！……而且，原本，我也在考虑邀请您加入青狮学级……如果不是因为——”  
在他说话时，库罗妲也正认真地聆听，前倾着身子、从阴影中重新浮出。目光刚刚重新接触，帝弥托利就马上明白了，库罗妲并不是在嘲笑。  
弦月已挂上中天，银辉透过窗棂，在餐桌上剪出一方银白的影。库罗妲的半张脸被月光照亮，白银般的光泽映衬着湖水般的眼眸，宛如传说中极东沙漠中幽深的水潭。女皇们由纯银镶嵌的项链上，有巨大的猫眼石，可那也不及这双眼睛的光彩；教会树立的大理石圣人雕塑上，有整块的祖母绿，可那也不如这双眼睛深邃。法嘉斯的王子感到胸口一阵闷痛，在他被葵埃斯之盾撞飞时也不曾有这种感受。仅仅是呼吸都会觉得困难，更无力继续辩解。

荒诞的念头在帝弥托利的脑海中成型：也许，库罗妲刚刚所说的都是真的。她并非这个世间的生物，是来自于梅尔赛德司的编造的鬼怪故事，又或是诞生于亚修的念诵的骑士传说，是某种魔力的产物，是只有他才能看得到的妖精——就像那些只有他才能看到的……

冰冷的战栗顺着帝弥托利的脊骨窜上，他又一次看到了那些影子。现在，它们正漂浮在库罗妲充满生命力的面容四周，在即使是她淡金色的光晕也无法照亮的黑暗中，那些由他重要的人化成的、不详的乳白色雾气环绕着她。

——你也要为她带去不幸吗？

尖锐的刺痛如闪电般沿着颅骨劈下，帝弥托利猛地清醒。  
“……我想，”对着那双依然充满期待的眼睛，法嘉斯的王子感觉到胸口的疼痛扩散了。与刚刚的钝痛不同，肋骨深处隐隐传来的是碎裂的疼痛。奇怪，最近一段时间，他明明没有在训练中受伤，“这就是我……今晚想要告诉你的：我们不该再见面了。”


	10. SPQR.PartI-IX

IX

*————*————*————*————*————*————*

  
> 女生寝室 · 希尔妲房间 <

“累死我了~！”  
大喊着扑倒在床上。过了大半个晚上，希尔妲终于再次看到了自己的床面。  
“再、再努力一下——马上……就能收整好。”玛丽安奴把最后一摞衣服打包好，“我、我也吓了一跳，没想到，竟然找来了这么多件……毕竟按照库罗德同学的身高，这个尺寸还是要费些功夫的。”  
“玛丽安奴不也一样吗？这里有一半也是你找到的吧！”  
“我、我也只是……尽力而为……”  
“不过真的好意外啊！”抱着枕头，翻了个身，希尔妲看着努力将绳结捆扎起来的玛丽安奴，“玛丽安奴竟然愿意帮忙到这个程度~我还以为，看到库罗德同学那副扮相，就会把你吓跑掉了！”  
“看到库罗德同学那么……认真，就感觉，没办法……看着不管。虽然我能做到的也只是……帮忙梳理一下头发之类的。更多的事情……我就没办法帮上……因为都不擅长……对、对不起！……”  
“认真吗……那确实是，作为恶作剧，认真过头了。”  
“恶、恶作剧……？”  
“等等、什么……玛丽安奴同学还不知道吗？”  
“我、我……对不起！”慌忙中，手中差点绕起的绳结又一次散开，整理好的衣服也散落了一地，坐在混乱中心的玛丽安奴沮丧地叹气，不知道究竟应该为哪件事情先道歉，“对不起……我会整理好的。库罗德同学，我以为他是想要……约会帝弥托利同学，才那么……努力？”  
“唔~！”从床上跳下来，希尔妲走到玛丽安奴身边，帮忙收拾着，“你说得倒也没错，但是一般来说，听到库罗德这种打算，不是应该先认定，他是打算戏弄青狮的同学吗？”  
“虽然、我也有那么考虑过……但是……”玛丽安奴的声音渐渐微弱下去，对于自己的观察也没有信心，“库罗德同学每次说到见面的打算时，那副样子……我觉得他是……真的很开心。”  
“哎~果然啊……”利落地收拾好衣服，麻利地打结捆好，希尔妲用怀里的衣服撑着下巴，“说着是恶作剧，但是每次提到的时候平时的假笑也会不见踪影，有时候会傻笑，有时候看起来又忧心忡忡，那根本就陷入恋爱一样的表情——”  
“恋、恋爱！”  
“别那么害怕嘛~小玛丽安奴，比喻啦，比喻而已！而且啊，这个时候，大家不是都应该开始操心这个月舞会的舞伴了吗？可库罗德同学根本就没考虑那种事……哇，该不会他是要去邀请帝弥托利……”  
“……也许只是库罗德同学……还没想到……而已……”玛丽安奴微弱地异议着，“我、我也还没……”  
“这可不行啊~已经没有时间啦，玛丽安奴同学！接下来就是要排练舞步，准备礼服的日子了！要和舞伴准备好配对的饰品才行，这可是重要的、一生一次的舞会——难不成，还没有人来邀约过你？”  
“那、那倒不是……”艾德蒙家的千金苦恼地垂下眼睛，“可是我、我……不想……”  
“玛丽安奴同学，”希尔妲忽然凑近，如果库罗德真的会与帝弥托利共舞，那么为什么她不可以也……“你有没有想过——”

*————*————*————*————*————*————*

>加尔古·玛库 · 女神塔 · 塔顶<

希尔凡悠哉地靠在塔顶的围墙上，向远处眺望。  
加尔古·玛库周边的城镇亮起灯光，如同钻石项链般环绕修道院。而在无数灯明中，青狮骑士的视线只锁定在一处，虽然连房屋的轮廓都无从辨认，但凭着几天前搜索时得到的位置，希尔凡知道那里是间餐馆。在餐馆靠窗的位置，会有两个人坐在桌前，此时，也许也正向着夜空下的女神塔回望。

从天台的另一端，毫不掩饰的脚步声渐渐靠近。  
“哼。躲在这里。”  
希尔凡换了个姿势，看到熟悉的影子落在地上，渐渐向他靠近。  
“你也没去看吗？菲利克斯。”  
“我本来也没有兴趣。”  
“哈哈，别害羞嘛。总之，如果能一切顺利就好了……毕竟，这么久了，这是我第一次见到陛下像最近这么开心。”  
“无聊。会为这种事高兴的，大概也就是训练场的卫士了。最近武器的折损率一定降低了不少。”  
“……你这不是明明就很关心嘛。啊！啊，那个——”在菲利克斯挥拳揍过来之前，希尔凡赶忙转换话题，“你拿着的这是什么？”  
“食堂的晚饭。”  
“我当然能看出来这不是匕首啊。可是你为什么，会在周末的时候，拿着食堂的晚饭闲逛到女神塔顶？”  
“……碰巧而已。”  
希尔凡凑近，从菲利克斯手中拿着的餐盒里，嗅到了熟悉的味道。  
“这个气味是……啊！今晚难道是戈迪耶特餐吗？我都忘记了……啧，那个厨子还是我家从领地推荐来的呢，味道特别纯正。等等、难道是菲利克斯，特地为了我——”  
“少废话，不吃的话我就从这里把这个扔下去。”  
希尔凡马上抢过菲利克斯手中的餐盒。  
“高空抛物丢到守卫可是要被骂的！我吃！我当然要吃。对了，菲利克斯，你自己呢？”  
“……我已经吃过了。”  
“骗人，你连训练服还没换下来呢。离开训练场，直奔食堂，再找到这里来……按照这个时间，根本不够你吃完再来带给我。”希尔凡打开餐盒，“真的是戈迪耶芝士香烤雉鸡肉！还有我喜欢的加尔古·玛库风肉馅派……！”希尔凡高兴地抓起一块鸡肉，但却没塞进嘴里，而是先送到菲利克斯嘴边，“来吧，比起我，菲利克斯更喜欢戈迪耶的这个味道吧？啊，还记得小时候的菲利克斯，可是特别喜欢在我家城堡吃晚饭呢。”  
“放开手，我自己会吃！”  
“好了，张开嘴——啊——这里又没有别人，而且也不是第一次喂你。小时候啊，你从马背上摔下来，手臂不能动的时候，不也是我……喂，怎么又要打人啊！”

*————*————*————*————*————*————*

>加尔古·玛库 · 城镇 · 餐馆 <

帝弥托利挪开视线。  
“您说的没错，我约您的理由……就是为了与朋友的打赌。既然我已经完成了约定，也就不需要再与您相见了。”  
“……王子陛下。”  
帝弥托利熟悉这个语气。这让他想起来训练场上，当菲利克斯发觉他不肯离开偷偷张望而赶他走时的语调，又或是在学生宿舍中，当他礼貌地将打断希尔凡与某位女士的约会，将他请到走廊上聊上一会儿骑士守则时，希尔凡希望他住口时的语调。  
——她一定是感到失望了。就像他们对他一样。  
这样就好，如果她在这里离开，接下来就不会收到伤害。如果菲利克斯或者希尔凡有一天来告诉他，他们决定接受其他级长的邀请，离开青狮，前往其他学级。他也会同样为他们高兴。  
这感觉并不像他所预期的，化为欢欣和慰藉。他应为朋友们的明智的选择而祝福，可现在，正相反，他的心中有某个角落，随着这声库罗妲的声音而化为了白灰。  
而库罗妲接下来的话，也不在他的预料之中。

“你真的很不会撒谎。”  
“我——！”帝弥托利的声音提高了一瞬，又马上与他的心情同样，低沉下去，“……抱歉。”  
“可是，那句话听起来倒不像是假的。不要见面什么的……如果你真的这么想，那也要好好交待清楚，到底是什么原因。”  
“您说得对……我确实不应该用这种方式……”库罗妲说过的每个字都化为铅块，一点一点地压上王子心中负罪感的天秤。羞愧地低头，避开眼神接触，帝弥托利交代实话，“虽然与您相会的时间短暂，但您确实是我珍视的……朋友。只是，我现在的立场，无法为您许诺任何未来。”  
“未来？”  
“您所描绘的那些画卷，那些变革……我不应许诺。请忘记我的话吧。毕竟，一个将死之人的承诺，不会有任何效力。”  
“……我不明白。”库罗妲像是也被传染了头疼，叹息着，“你留下了许诺，可你又改口说无法承担未来。就像现在，你说将我看为朋友，却又根本不肯正眼看我……法嘉斯的骑士不可能违背诺言。所以，你是在戏弄我吗？王子陛下。”  
“不！不是那样！”  
帝弥托利慌忙抬起眼。

就当做是最后的告别……  
这么想着，打算牢牢记住对方的脸，帝弥托利回望向餐桌另一侧。他看到自己倒映在宝石般的弧面。在双方视线交错时，库罗妲却忽然受惊般地睁圆了眼睛，半张着嘴，像是要惊呼出声，而又马上捂住嘴，逃开了视线。  
“……您还好吗？”  
“唔，唔嗯…”  
听着库罗妲支吾的敷衍，帝弥托利可以确信，她已经对他完全失望。这如愿以偿的时刻，他却在舌底尝到了苦涩。难道是这里晚餐的调味出了什么问题？但即使如此，他也不应感受到任何滋味。毕竟从几年前，他的味觉就不再工作了。

任凭帝弥托利在忐忑中被煎熬。过了一小会儿，库罗妲才以手遮住脸，发出苦恼的抱怨。  
“……陛下，你……似乎毫无自觉啊……”  
“……抱歉？我不明白您的意思。”  
帝弥托利确定，那不是自己的错觉，库罗妲手指未能遮掩的面颊上、显露出酒醉者的酡红。而他们今晚的餐点中，并没有酒精饮料。  
“法嘉斯……的蓝宝石，”库罗妲的视线与声音同样飘忽，不安定地移动着、搜寻着除了帝弥托利以外的任何落点，“北方的矿脉中……盛产的就是这种蓝宝石吗？就像把天空收纳其中的辽阔，就算是巴巴罗萨的飞龙，也会在其中迷路……啧，本人竟然还毫无自觉，还想带着这样一张脸去'邀请女性喝茶'……还好是我，不然，这对其他任何人都……这简直太让人生气了……”  
库罗妲的嘟囔又轻又快，帝弥托利的耳朵还是捉到了最后几个字。  
“抱歉！……让您经历了这一切。如我所说的，请原谅我的鲁莽，忘记我所作出的愚蠢许诺……我不会再让您多遭受这种痛苦，我这就告辞。”  
“你是打算逃走吗？“  
帝弥托利刚刚起身，就看到库罗妲猛地抬起头，不再掩饰锋芒的视线，箭矢般锐利。那绝非普通贵族能有的气势，仅仅是被盯着，就仿佛被押上了某位国王的谈判桌前。  
“我——”法嘉斯的王子不禁后退几步。此刻的库罗妲像是撕去了淑女的外皮，变成了某种巨大的野兽，而他经似乎被扑倒在地，被野兽的长角深深钉入肚腹，被禁止逃开，“抱歉……我，说过了……”  
“等一下——”  
确信了王子逃走的意图。库罗妲也立即起身，敏捷地伸手，但指尖却只来得及抓住了帝弥托利的衣领。而仅仅是这一瞬间，隔着衣服，被碰触的一方、差点以为整颗心脏都要就此被攫走。  
前所未有的体验，让王子更感到错乱，又接连倒退了几步，挣脱了库罗妲是手，才想起转过身，头也不回地向门外逃去。

“别忘了你的承诺！帝弥托利。”  
库罗妲的声音远远地从身后追上他，却如鞭子一般，让惊慌失措的年轻王子跑得更快。

被裙装限制了行动，库罗德干脆放弃了追逐。  
“你不是还有职一个提问吗？至于……我是谁，在合适的时候你会知道的，”  
被留在餐桌旁的人，低头看着向自己的手心。那里，正躺着一份无意间得来的战利品：一枚胸章。在他试图拉住那位王子时、挂钩松脱，落入了库罗德的手中。雕工拙朴的银饰品，却也活灵活现地展示着一头雄狮，正大张着嘴，神气十足地咆哮着、向世界宣告自己的权威。以指腹摩挲着猛兽尖利的牙齿，帕迈拉未来的君主，露出了微笑。  
“如果到了那个时候，再次相遇时的你，还能与我保持相同的信念的话……那么……你就再没机会逃掉了，法嘉斯的国王陛下。”


	11. SPQR.PartI-X

X

*————*————*————*————*————*————*

> 男生寝室 · 希尔凡房间 <

在希尔凡终于从亚修口中得知，那晚的约会是以陛下惊慌失措地逃走而收场时，已经是几天后。虽然遗憾于这段青狮轶事就此结束，但希尔凡怎么也想不到，自己的这个提议所带来的余波，并没有真正完结。

“帮帮我——“  
几天后的午休，希尔凡正在对着棋盘独自摆弄棋局。随着一声巨响，寝室的主人转过头，正看到帝弥托利惊慌失措地冲入自己寝室。  
“陛下，幸好我今天没锁门……不然换门的开销也是要算在法嘉斯的账本上。”  
“她、她追过来了！”  
“什么？是有人想要袭击您吗？”  
“不。不是——是库罗妲……那位，那位女学生。”  
“……啊？啊。啊！”  
希尔凡总算理解了让法嘉斯王子仓皇逃窜的原因：那晚王子落跑记的女主角不依不饶，就在刚刚，从训练场回到宿舍的帝弥托利竟然就在这层寝室的走廊上看到了她。

“真的追到这里来了……看起来，那位小姐对您很上心啊。”  
“不要再嘲笑我了……快想想办法！”  
虽然被王子陛下训斥了，但希尔凡对于这位库罗妲小姐的敬佩确是实打实的——能将法嘉斯的王子陛下追到仓皇逃窜的女性，一定是为不得了的人物。

“您……真的和她说清楚了吗？”  
“我说的很明白！我们不应该再见面了。”  
“……如果是陛下，以您那副愁容这么提议，恐怕只会是反效果吧？”  
希尔凡确信，陛下还不知道、也不能理解自己愁容的杀伤力。但他确信，帝弥托利至少应该能表达清楚出想要分别的意思。但一般来说，听到这种分离的消息，同年龄的小姐们只会以哭泣或者哀求应对，希尔凡也实在想不到，王子陛下选中的那位小姐竟能一路径直追到了男生休息室。

“好了好了，我知道了……陛下，别用那副眼神瞪着我……  
“希尔凡抓了抓后脑勺，“不过，您……您是怎么告诉她的？具体一点。”  
“我已经说了……我不能负担起两人未来的重量——”  
“哦，那她怎么表示？”  
“库洛妲说……她、她会负责。”  
希尔凡同情地点点头。  
以他的经验，恋爱确实是会使人盲目估量自己的能力——但他的经验却不包含与一位未来的帕迈拉之王交往的经历。

“我也描述过，法嘉斯的贫困与战乱……”  
“哈，那她怎么认为？”  
“库洛妲说，她也可以战斗。”  
希尔凡倒吸一口冷气，确实，他认识的不少同窗，无论性别，都是优秀的战士，斧术战场上绽放光芒的总是黑鹫未来女皇与习惯性自称娇弱的联盟贵族小姐——可他还是想象不到，未来的巴巴罗萨龙领主张开弓箭的英姿。

但希尔凡还是给出了基于经验的判断。  
“陛下，听起来，您的选择只能是接受这位天作之合的对象了。”  
“——这不可能！”王子的惊慌已经变成愤怒，“这一切都是你引起的……“  
能让那位试图扛起一切的法嘉斯陛下说出这种逃避责任的话，希尔凡不禁暗自又为这位库洛妲小姐叫了一声好。  
“好了好了，”在王子陛下彻底爆发之前，拿出了知心大哥的立场，希尔凡终于开口安慰，“那么就把一切就交给我吧。陛下以后也要如约成为我的力量啊。”

但这么说着的希尔凡也没料到，接下来，自己会遭受到的巨大冲击。

*————*————*————*————*————*————*

> 男生寝室 · 走廊 <

虽然意识到了这位会追着跑到男生宿舍的“小姐”一定不会是普通人。但还是在帝弥托利寝室门口认出那张脸的时，希尔凡感觉到一阵难以言状的惊恐。

那个名字像是魔咒，以变调了的声音，从希尔凡喉咙中挤出来。  
“库、库罗德‧冯‧里刚——”  
“嗨，希尔凡。不必如此拘束礼节地称呼全名，我们不也是同窗朋友吗？”那位大胆而执着的“小姐”正微笑着对他招手，“看来你们的王子陛下是打算临战逃脱了？”  
“你就是……库罗妲？！”只是重复了一遍那个被帝弥托利挂在嘴边的名字，希尔凡就明白了这个化名的随意程度。库罗德，库罗妲，只是将最后的尾音变化了发音，就轻易地让青狮的王子陛下神魂颠倒。“他、他不是说过和你不再见面……”  
“别担心。啊，今天是个意外，”库罗德好笑地拍了拍身上的长裙，“这是在和玛丽安奴陪练白鹭杯舞蹈会的服装，换下来太麻烦，我就直接穿了回来——没想到在这边又碰到了你们的王子陛下。”  
“……原来是这样。”捂着额头，希尔凡痛苦地长叹一声。

——一切都得到了解释。  
为什么会有一位与法嘉斯王子如此合拍的小姐突然出现，是什么样的对象能与王子陛下研讨战术到深夜。  
希尔凡已经理解了一切。  
但他却希望自己对此一无所知：“我就说，怎么会有人可能被陛下那种新手套牢……”  
“说起来，你倒是一眼就看得出来。”  
“那当然，别把我和那种毫无经验的初学者相提并论……”但希尔凡又马上联想到另一件很不妙的事情——库罗德与帝弥托利在调情方面的经验差距，“你到底，都对陛下做了什么……”  
“这个嘛，”挥着手走向自己寝室(只与帝弥托利的寝室隔着一间菲利克斯的房间)的库罗妲小姐停住脚步，转头对骑士露出了狡黠的笑，“你直接去问他不是更快吗？”  
“他怎么可能会说……喂、等等——“  
金鹿的级长已经在被更多人看到这幅扮相之前溜回了自己的房间，而希尔凡揉了揉眼睛，虽然只是一闪而过，但他似乎看到在那身舞娘层层叠叠的装扮下，一枚青狮的胸针正在库罗德胸口闪光。

“难道……”联想到另一种可能性，帝弥托利的苦恼并非是库罗德的戏弄本身，而是——“不会吧，该不会，陛下和他真的是互相……”  
看了看自己房间，想到里面躲着的帝弥托利，又看了一眼库罗德已经关上的房门。为了自己的、各种意义上的安全，希尔凡决定，自己什么都没有见到，什么也没有想到。

当然，希尔凡‧乔瑟‧戈迪耶并非是唯一有幸见识到这种可能性的人。

六年后，帕迈拉的新任主君以另一种形式与统一了芙兰朵的新国王定下了契约。  
在契约仪式的第二天，两位陛下携手出现在典礼上、向所有人宣布帕迈拉-芙兰朵的两国联合声明时，在所有人的惊讶或欢呼中，只有这位从头到尾知晓了一切的新戈迪耶边境伯爵喃喃低语。  
“竟然……算了，毕竟是那时候就……”  
“你在说什么？”他身旁的新伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵，亦如六年前的课堂中一样，侧过头，带着不耐烦的表情，却依然与他窃窃私语。  
“没什么……不过，菲利克斯，你相信吗？”

关于那件事，王子陛下留下的承诺，有两件：  
第一件，是帝弥托利会在希尔凡需要时，借给他力量——这在五年战争以及之后的重建中得到了证实；  
第二件，则是在希尔凡得知“库罗妲”的真实身份后。回到了自己的房间，他不得不忍住大笑的冲动，并摆出悲恸的表情告诉他的陛下：那位小姐与他确实再无可能性。而在他继续安慰着第一次青春期情感萌芽就惨遭扼杀的王子时，帝弥托利却沉默良久，低声回答道：我答应过 **他** 。

而法嘉斯的骑士们向来信守承诺。

-SPQR.Part.I. END-


End file.
